Wheel Of Destiny
by Fuyuka Laufeyiarson
Summary: Fans of Chichiri? Please read and review! When new evil risen and wipe out the world book, Kyouka is forced to abandon her remaining Suzaku Warriors and goes to the AU of FY to seek help from Miaka and her Suzaku Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wheel Of Destiny**_

Disclaimer: Suzaku Seven and Seiryuu Seven are not mine. Though the new mikos are mine.

_Summary of the previous stories: (You can read it in Momichi-chan Na No Da's sites.)_

_Instead Miaka and Yui, Kyouka and Misaki are the ones who got suck onto ShiJin TenChiSho. Just like the real story, Kyouka and Misaki are enemies. Kyouka is in love with Chichiri but Chichiri wasn't sure whether he loves Kyouka or not. Misaki is in love with Nakago and was hypnotized by him to hate her own best friend, Kyouka. The remaining of Suzaku Seven are Chichiri, Hotohori, Tasuki and Tamahome. The remaining of Seiryuu Seven are Nakago, Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi and Tomo._

_Misaki steal shinzaho from Kyouka and with it summon Seiryuu. Her first wishes were to seal Suzaku. Kyouka tried to convince her of Nakago's evil trick but Misaki doesn't believe her. By Nakago's request, her second wishes were to open the gate between worlds. Nakago was planning to take over the worlds._

_Finally Misaki realized that Nakago was really evil and with her third wishes, she asked Seiryuu to unseal Suzaku and let Kyouka to summon him._

Let's began!

Prelude

Kyouka's body is surrounded by red light. She started to chant the spell to summon Suzaku. Her remaining warriors were standing before her in awe.

_**"The Four Directions of the Sky  
By using the way, mind, and goodness,  
Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku.  
From the Sky to the Earth, come to us physically  
Through the Four Ultimate, please make extinct every kind of evil  
By using your Godly powers, protect us  
Only I wish, please listen**_

_**PLEASE COME FORTH FROM THE SKY!"**_

There was a large burst of red light. Everyone shielded their eyes as a large bird appeared above the Hall. The bird turned into red light, and Kyouka flashed out of sight.

&&&

In a strange realm of nothingness, Kyouka stood before Suzakuseikun, the human form of the Red Phoenix God, Suzaku. He spoke.

**"I am the Suzakuseikun. Are you the Miko who called me?"**

Kyouka nodded. "Yes."

**"Now I will merge with you so that we are one.  
After that, you may only use my supernatural powers three times.  
When you are ready, use the word 'Kaijin.'  
Do you understand?"**

Kyouka nodded, and Suzaku went into her body. As Kyouka felt the enormous amount of energy from the God, she collapsed.

&&&

"**Kaijin!"** Kyouka yelled. **"Give me my best friend back to me! Give Misaki-chan back to me!"**

From within Seiryuu's body, Misaki appeared. Tamahome quickly catch her before she fell.

Kyouka smiled in relief. "Misaki-chan…" Suddenly a sharp pain knocked her down.

"Are you alright, Kyouka-chan no da?" Chichiri asked in worry of his miko's well being.

Kyouka nodded weakly. "I must make my second wishes." She said.

"You don't seem in good condition to do so." Hotohori said. "You must not overdue yourself."

Kyouka looked up to see Nakago, Soi, Suboshi and Tomo (Amiboshi was brainwashed just like the real story) were ready to attack them. Their eyes were full of menace. "But Seiryuu…"

Soi summon her lightning to attack Kyouka but Tasuki stand on the way and use his tesssen for the return attack.

"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki throw fire toward Soi. Soi managed to avoid it. "heh, not bad!" Tasuki grinned.

"You must rest, Kyouka. Let us take care of them!" Tamahome said. "Now that my power is back, I will kick some Seiryuu warriors' ass! Chichiri and Hotohori-sama, let's attack altogether!"

Hotohori nodded. "Suboshi, I'm your opponent!"

Suboshi who hear that was furious. "Are you challenging me?"

"To protect my miko and the worlds, I shall destroy you!" Hotohori wield his holy sword. His symbol is glowing from behind his collar.

"Hem! Keep on dreaming!" Suboshi then launch an attack with his ryusuisei.

"I will take care of Tomo then!" Tamahome grinned.

"Daa! That leave me with Nakago na no da!" Chichiri said.

"Of course! You're the most powerful of all us!" Tamahome said. "Considering that you have our miko's love…"

"Tamahome-kun no da…"

"Ryusuisei!" Suboshi quickly attack Hotohori.

Hotohori jumped to avoid the blast and drew his sword.

Tomo attack Tamahome with his feather thing.

Tamahome dodged the attack and grinned. "If you really have a death wish then I shall grant it to you!" With that both of them got another fight.

Chichiri and Nakago stare at each other.

"Nakago! This is gonna be your end!" Chichiri yelled.

"Hmm! Don't get to happy just because you already summon Suzaku." The symbol on his forehead glowed. "I will show you why Seiryuu is called the God of War!"

"Chichiri!" Kyouka yelled. "Please be careful!"

Chichiri ignored her and concentrated on his chi. Red aura filled his body. "Bring it on no da!"

Nakago smirked and raised his hand as a powerful ball formed on his hand. "As you wish."

Kyouka watched in worry as she tries to fight the pain. "Oh, Suzaku, please make the pain stop!" She watched helplessly as her warrior fighting for her.

Misaki awaken at the moment. "Uh, Kyouka-chan?"

"Misaki-chan!" Kyouka smiled happily. She hugged her. "I'm glad you're ok."

"Aah." Misaki can't help but smile. "Kyouka-chan, gomen ne! I put you a lot of trouble due to my own foolishness."

"Don't worry about that." Kyouka said near in tears.

Misaki stares at Nakago who is fighting Chichiri. "Nakago…" She suddenly stood and run a few step. "Nakago! Please stop all of this!"

"Misaki-chan!" Kyouka tries to run to her friend but the unbearable pain prevents her for to do so.

Meanwhile…

"Where are you going, bitch? Trying to run away?" Tasuki asked as Soi keep dodging his attack.

Soi looks annoyed at Tasuki's harsh words. (They have became more powerful than before. How come?) Then she noticed Kyouka and Misaki. (I see.)

"What's wrong, bitch?" You're afraid of me?"

(Tomo!) Soi talked to Tomo through telepathy. (Attack Seiryuu No Miko! I will distract both Tamahome and Tasuki!)

(What? You asked me to attack Misaki-sama?) Tomo replied as he tries as his best to dodge Tamahome.

(Just do it! I don't ask you to attack her for real. It just for distraction.)

(What are you planning to do, Soi?)

(Trust me! They would not let anything happen to her.)

(All right.)

Soi purposely attack Tamahome with her power. Tamahome quickly dodged it.

"What are you doing, bitch? I'm your opponent!" Tasuki yelled angrily.

"Tamahome! Are you alright?" Hotohori was distracted from his fight with Suboshi.

Suboshi use the opportunity to hurt him pretty badly.

"Watch out, Hotohori-sama!" Tamahome try to warn him.

Meanwhile in the same time, Tomo attack Misaki.

Misaki screamed in horror.

Tasuki quickly come to her aids, which cause him a serious wound on his back as he shields Misaki from Tomo's attack.

"Tasuki!" Misaki yelled.

"I'm fine." Tasuki said as he coughed blood. He glares at Tomo. "You even attack your own miko?"

Tomo smiled which irritated Tasuki and then Tasuki realized that Soi has disappeared…

"Tomo!" Suboshi is distracted with the events took place before him. He can't believe that tomo attack his beloved miko! He looks angry. "Why did you attack Misaki-sama!"

Tomo only smiled. "Zip it." He doesn't have the mood to explain his action to his younger fellow.

Suboshi is angry; he wanted to wipe his smile off so he attacks him. Tamahome joins in the fight toward Tomo.

Soi has reappeared a few steps away from in front of Kyouka.

"Suzaku No Miko!" Soi called out.

Kyouka looked up.

"Die!" Soi wield her sword and trust it toward her.

"Kyouka!" Chichiri could only look in horror. He can't teleport to her. The timing isn't enough.

Tasuki tried to move to help out Kyouka but found himself unable to do so. Misaki's eyes widened in horror as she saw Soi trust her sword toward Kyouka.

Tamahome turns to look what is going in which give Tomo advantage to attack him with his magic.

"You were distracted." Tomo said. "Now you die!"

Suddenly Tamahome's forehead glowed. "I won't let you do as your wish!" He releases himself from Tomo's magic. Tamahome gathered his power to attack Tomo. Tomo was thrown away and fainted.

The warrior of Suzaku realized that Tomo had them tricked by attacking Misaki. It was just a cover to distract them and waiting the right moment to kill Kyouka.

Meanwhile Hotohori had run toward Soi and Kyouka. Praying that he could save Kyouka in time. He wield his sword, ignoring the wound on his body, gathered his power and throw the sword toward Soi.

Nakago see the movement and he quickly gathered his power to stop Hotohori but Chichiri step on his way.

"You die, Nakago!" Chichiri then chant a spell and attack Nakago. "KAI-HA!"

Nakago was hurt a bit. "KISAMA!" He fell one knee on the floor.

Chichiri ignored him and run toward Kyouka.

Kyouka closed her eyes waiting for death. But to her surprise, nothing is happen. She opens her eyes only to found Soi with a sword on her back. Hotohori's sword.

Soi fell on her knees. "Nakago…" With her last power, she shimmered herself near Nakago, the man she has love. She reappeared in front of Nakago. She reaches a hand on him but then fell on the floor, lifeless.

Nakago look shock. "Soi…"

Misaki, Tasuki and Tamahome sighed in relief after seeing that Kyouka had escape death.

Chichiri ran toward Kyouka. "Kyouka-chan no da! Daijobu na no da?"

Kyouka stood up and run to him. "Chichiri!"

Chichiri hug her. "Thanks Suzaku no da! I thought I would lost you there na no da."

"KISAMA!" Nakago yelled angrily. He gathered an energy ball, big ones, and throws it toward Kyouka and Chichiri.

Chichiri quickly push Kyouka out of the way.

"Chichiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kyouka let out a painful scream as she saw her beloved ones fell in slow motion before her. Blood are all over him. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" She stood up and run toward him trying to catch his body.

Tamahome also run toward Chichiri with the same intention as Kyouka.

Misaki, Tasuki and Hotohori could only stare helplessly.

Tamahome caught Chichiri before he fell to the ground.

"Chichiri!" Tamahome whisper. Tears threaten to fell on his eyes.

Chichiri coughed up blood. "Kyouka…"

"Chichiri… Why? Why did you do that?" Kyouka said as tears streaming down her cheeks. "You're too reckless!"

Chichiri coughed up another blood. "This is…for…the…best..."

Tamahome stood up and face Nakago. "Nakago! You will pay for this!"

Nakago glares at him. "That's my line!"

"Chichiri…" Kyouka clutched him as tight as possible for fear he would slip away from her. "Please don't die!"

Chichiri forced a smile. He raised a hand and caresses her cheek. "Kyou…ka… I'm…really…stupid…I…knew…now…"

"Chichiri, please stop talking, I will…will find a way to help you out." Kyouka said. "I will make my second wishes. I will ask Suzaku to heal you."

"No." Chichiri shook his head firmly. "It's…too..late…I…could…feel…it."

"No! No, It isn't!" Kyouka said.

Chichiri look at Tamahome who were fighting Nakago. It seem that Tamahome is no match to Nakago. "You…could…do…better…"

Kyouka knew what Chichiri means. She looked up to Seiryuu and make up her mind. **"Kaijin!" **A red light surrounded her body once again. **"Suzaku, with your power, please seal Seiryuu away!"**

Nakago feel his power disappeared and in the same time, Tamahome plunged his fist toward his heart.

"This…is…impossible…I'm…dead..in..the..hand..of…useless…brats…" Nakago whisper and disappeared.

Suboshi feel weakened. "What the hell…?"

Tasuki use his tessen and smack him hard on his head. "Seiryuu already had been sealed away by Kyouka. You're now dead, kid!" And he coughed up again.

"Tasuki! No! Let him go!" Misaki said. "You should go back to Amiboshi." She ordered.

Tasuki was about to protest but Misaki's glare stopped him from to do so.

Meanwhile back to Chichiri and Kyouka…

Kyouka winced again as she fighting the next torture from Suzaku. She shook her head, concentrated on Chichiri.

"You…did…well…" Chichiri smiled. He raised a hand, which is grab by Kyouka.

"Chichiri." Kyouka cut his speech. "What should I do now?" Her finger trembles as she touches his face. Tears streaming down her cheeks again. "Please don't leave me. I…love you."

Closing his eyes for the last time, Chichiri drew shuddering, rasping breath, his hands going suddenly limp. "I know...I wonder why..."

And then, he was gone. Kyouka felt him go.

"No… No! Chichiri! Noooooooooooo!" Kyouka cried out.

Kyouka noticed Chichiri's body started to fade away. She cried out as she desperately trying to grab his body, which slowly fades away into nothingness.

Misaki look away, unable to seeing the painful scene.

Tamahome, Hotohori and Tasuki stare at their miko, not knowing what to do.

Finally Kyouka let out a painful scream.

Chapter 01

It has been a week after the final battle. Tasuki, Tamahome and Hotohori already went back to the world of book.

Kyouka remain in her world. She hasn't spoken since the day of Chichiri died. Misaki tried as hard as possible to cheer her up.

Meanwhile the pain on Kyouka's body got worse each day. Suzaku had continued to devour her. Kyouka made up her mind. She has to be strong to do what she wants to do.

She went back to Konan to discuss her plan with her remaining warrior.

&&&

"**I absolutely against that!"** Hotohori stated.

"I must agree with Hotohori-sama with this." Tamahome said.

"I don't know…" Tasuki look confuse.

"Why!" Kyouka asked with hurt in her heart. "I thought you would agree with me!"

"I say your plan is too impossible to be carry on. It might endanger your life." Hotohori said.

"Dangerous? I don't care how dangerous it is! I'm going anyway. I don't care whether you approve of it or not!" Kyouka yelled. With that, she ran toward the Suzaku shrine.

"Shimatta!" Hotohori realized what she is going to do. "Tamahome! Tasuki! Stop her!"

The three warriors run after their miko.

Kyouka arrived in front of Suzaku's statue.

"_**Kaijin!"**_

Hotohori and the other arrived in time to see Kyouka's body surrounded by red light.

"Kyouka! Stop it!" Hotohori yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Tasuki yelled.

"Kyouka!" Tamahome yelled.

The light blinded the three warriors.

"**_Give me the power to travel back to the past and give me all the power I need to defend myself without the warriors!"_** Kyouka yelled.

The red light fades away and then reappeared again as Suzaku appeared before them and become a red light that goes toward the sky.

Hotohori, Tamahome and Tasuki stare at Kyouka in disbelief.

Kyouka smiled to herself. (And now it's up to me…)

Kyouka closed her eyes. A red light surrounded her body once again. **_"Bring me to Chichiri!"_**

"Kyoukaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kyouka's body slowly disappears in the red light.

Before the red light fades away, a figure jumps onto the red light and grab Kyouka as tight as possible.

When the light fades away, there are only 2 people in the shrine.

&&&

Back to the real world…

"Kyouka-chan, Misaki is here for you!" Kyouka's mother yelled. "Just go upstairs, Misaki-chan."

"Hai." She went to upstairs and get on Kyouka's bedroom only to see the ShiJinTenChiSho on the floor. A radiated red light surrounds it.

"Oh, shit! She went back to the world of the book!"

&&&

The evening was suddenly broken by an explosion of red light that flooded the surrounding someplace behind a hill.

A young boy stared up startled as he gazed at the light, wondering in fear what it was. As the light fades away, he shakily stood up from where he had been sitting beneath the willow tree outside his home and he decided to take a look.

"Houjun...what was that?"

"I don't know, Okaa-san but I'm going to check it out!"

"All right, but be careful!"

"Hai!" He dashed off, wondering if it would be dangerous or not.Houjun climbed the hill and surprised to see what is there.

Lying on the road was a figure, bathed in a red light, something like lightning flickering around her.

"What the..."

He noticed that it is a girl with strange clothing. Somehow he felt a pull toward her. It's like he has known her before he was even born.

Houjun carried the girl and went back to his house. "Okaa-san, I found this lady was out of it on the back of the hill."

"Oh, my! Poor girl!" Houjun's mother said. 'Come! Take her to the spare room."

Houjun laid the girl onto the bed as gentle as possible.

"I wonder who she is?" Houjun's mother wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Kaa-san. We might as well ask her after she is waking up."

&&&

Kyouka awaken with a jolt when the nightmare she had claimed her roughly. She blinked then. "Where am I?"

"I see that you had awaken." A woman come in and smiles. "Here are your clothes. It got dirty yesterday afternoon when we found you."

"Hmm, who are you?" Kyouka asked. "Where am I?"

The woman stares at her strangely. "I'm the owner of this house. You're in one of the Konan Village."

Kyouka gasped. "It's work!" She stares at the woman. "Gomenasai, I'm so rude. My name is Kyouka."

Kyouka had somehow managed to convince Lady Ri with her stories. She said that she was a traveler from a land faraway. She also said that in the middle of her journey, some bandits attacked her. She managed to escape but get lost in Konan.

Lady Ri seem to believe her and gladly to welcome her to stay for as long as she want.

"Did you know of Chichiri?"

"You mean one of the constellation of Suzaku?"

"I mean the warrior of Suzaku. A monk with a mask?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know of it."

"That's ok." Kyouka smiled. (So the Suzaku Seven haven't gather in Konan. But then where is Chichiri?)

"Perhaps you should take a walk outside. You look pale. Maybe you need a fresh air."

"Hai. You're maybe right." Kyouka walked out of the house only to bump onto a young boy.

The boy caught her before she fell. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Who are you? I never had seen you before."

"I'm just a traveler."

"By yourself?"

"I think we're separated."

"I see. Uhm, Is Houjun available?"

"Houjun?" Kyouka asked back. (I swear that the name is familiar.)

"You know, Ri Houjun? The owner of this house?"

"Hikou! What are you doing?" Another boy appeared from behind the earlier boy.

Kyouka froze.

"Ah, I see, that you've wake up." Houjun grinned. "BTW, my name is Ri Houjun. And this is my friend, Hikou." Houjun noticed that the girl's face look very white as if she is seeing a ghost. "Anoo, are you all right?"

"I…I…" Kyouka put a hand around her mouth. Tears started to fell onto her cheek. "Gomenasai!" She yelled and run pass the 2 boys.

"Weird girl." Hikou muttered.

Houjun look shock. He feels something snap inside of him. Without thinking, he turns around and run after the girl.

Houjun follow Kyouka who was running into the woods. She ran and tripped onto something and fell on the ground with aloud thud. Alarmed, Houjun ran toward her and helping her into kneeling position.

"Are you all right?" Houjun asked again.

Kyouka looked up to him. Tears soaked her face. Her hairs are messy. Then she does the unthinkable, she laughed. (Oh, Suzaku…What should I do now? Are you purposely trying to mess with my mind?)

Houjun was puzzled. (Is this girl crazy?)

"Gomenasai. I'm quite all right now." Kyouka said with a tremble voices. She forces a smile. "You…are Ri Houjun, right?"

Houjun nodded.

"One of the Suzaku Seven?"

"How did you know? None of my family knew of it. Not even my mother."

"So you're really one of the Suzaku Seven?"

"Sttt!" Houjun whisper. "Not too loud please."

"Why are we whispering?"

"I don't want anyone to know of it."

"Why?"

Houjun look down shyly. "I don't believe that I'm one of the Suzaku Seven because I don't have power at all."

"I see."

"You're not going to tell everyone?"

"Is there any other reason? I thought you must fulfilled your duty as Suzaku warriors and protect Suzaku No Miko?"

"I…I had my own plan for my future. And it's not including become a warrior. I just want to marry the woman I love and be happy forever."

Kyouka was surprised at the hurt that rose from within her heart. (He choice marriage than me?) "I understand."

"It's getting late. Shall we head back?" Houjun asked. "BTW, what is your name?"

Kyouka look at him for a moment. Her eyes speak volumes. "Kyouka."

For some unknown reason, Houjun felt a pang of pain inside of his heart. (What the hell is wrong with me?)

&&&

Somehow Houjun grow closer to Kyouka each day after day. They become a friend. Houjun can talk all he want about the world he live in, his love for Kouran, his fear of the Suzaku prophecy, etc.

Kyouka would only smile sweetly even though inside she was breaking. She tried to hold the urge to scratch Kouran's face. Luckily, Kouran was out to the town with her family to visit someone.

Houjun only think of Kyouka as a sister but Kyouka had develop new feeling of love for him. Hikou is suspicious at the arrival of the new girl but didn't say a thing.

(I'm getting to know Houjun, not only Chichiri.) Kyouka thought to herself. Little did, she knew that this happiness would not last longer. She would need more and more of his love. She could only survive with his love. Her love for Chichiri had helped her not to get devoured by Suzaku.

&&&

"Who are you actually?" Houjun asked as they sat on the river inside the woods.

"I'm Kyouka." Kyouka would answer with a smile. (I swear that I need Chichiri's mask at the moment before I turn berserk on him.)

Houjun rolled his eyes. "Seriously!"

Kyouka giggled and splash water toward him.

"Hei!"

Kyouka quickly stood up and run. "Catch me if you can!"

Houjun grinned. "Of course I can."

Houjun chase the girl throughout the wood. They're laughing happily.

"I got you!" Houjun grab Kyouka's arm. He triple over something and end up getting both of them fell to the dirty mud.

Houjun's face is very near with Kyouka's. Kyouka hold her breath as she staring at the eyes of the man she loves so much.

Houjun doesn't know what to do. He blushed and quickly moves from on top of Kyouka. "Gomenasai."

"Houjun!"

Houjun quickly pick up himself. "It's Kouran!" Then he runs toward the source of the sweet singsong-like voices. He stops for a moment and turn to Kyouka. "Aren't you coming?"

Kyouka feel like there's a hole in her chest contain the darkness of her heart. She shook her head. Houjun stare at her for a moment, thinking. "Alright! Later I will introduce you to her. Wait here!" After saying that, he went away.

Kyouka pick up herself and follow Houjun not long after he's gone. She watches as she saw Houjun hug Kouran and then kiss her. Kyouka gasped; she turns around and run back as fast as possible. After a while, Kyouka sat down by leaning against a tree. Tears started to flow onto her pale cheek.

"…_Here it is, a rain soaked weekend afternoon..._

_I'm walking the streets alone, even though I want to be with you..._

_It's so painful..._

_I thought I understood before, how falling in love would hurt so much..._

_I understand but it still hurts..._

_Even now, when we're apart...all I can think of is you..."_

She almost choke on her tears, finally she release a soft cries.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wheel Of Destiny**_

Disclaimer: Suzaku Seven and Seiryuu Seven are not mine. Though the new mikos are mine.

Chapter 02

"Ah, Kyouka-san, where've you been?" Houjun called out from inside his house as he saw her walking from the wood.

Kyouka fake a smile. "I took a moment to wash myself in the river."

"Houjun, who is she?" asked Kouran.

"She is a friend of mine. She would stay with Kaa-san and I until she found her long-lost relatives." Houjun explained.

"I see. My name is Kouran. Nice to meet you." Kouran smile a friendly smile.

Kyouka smile. "My name is Kyouka."

"Let's go inside." Houjun said. "It seem today is going to be rainy."

"Where is Hikou?" Kouran asked.

"Don't know probably somewhere to tend people's wound." Houjun answered.

They practically ignored Kyouka for the last 30 minutes.

Kyouka stares at the duo, feeling really hurt. She felt like she is going insane soon.

_Ocean apart day after day and I slowly go insane. I hear your voice on the line but it doesn't stop the pain. If I see you next to never how can we say forever._

_Whenever you go... Whatever you do... I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks... I will be right here waiting for you._

"Oh, yeah. Next week there would be a festival in the capital city." Kouran suddenly exclaimed happily. "Shall we go there?"

"You mean, star festival? Sure! We can ask Hikou too. Kyouka-san, will you go with us?" Houjun asked.

Kyouka think for a moment then nodded.

"Perhaps you will met someone who know you there." Lady Ri exclaimed from the kitchen.

"That's right!" Houjun agree with his mother.

Kyouka give them a fake happy smile. "Maybe."

&&&

Lately Kyouka had always found herself constantly faking a smile. She wonder how was Chichiri's feeling as he wore a smiling mask during the time in the past.

(Does he always had to fake cheerfulness in front me and the other?)

Kouran had lent Kyouka some beautiful clothing. Kouran is really trying her best to befriend with the newcomer but somehow she found it a bit difficult. Sometime she caught Kyouka giving her a very strange and cold look as if Kyouka hates her. Kouran tries to talk about it to Houjun who only laughed and said it was just her feeling.

&&&

Today, Houjun ask Kouran, Kyouka and Hikou go for a little picnic on top of the hill where Kyouka was found.

"What a lovely day for a picnic." Kouran said as she took a basket full of fruits.

"I agree with you." Kyouka said.

"I'm hungry. Shall we eat?" Hikou asked.

"Ah! I make some food from my world, y'know!" Kyouka exclaimed happily.

The other three stare her with a blank look.

"What?"

"Did you just say 'your world'?" Hikou asked.

"What? No! No! No! I said Wo…Worming!" Kyouka lied. "Worming is the village where I come from."

"I see." Kouran smile.

"I'm pretty sure that you're not saying that…" Hikou said.

"ANYWAY, why don't we eat?" Kyouka said.

Houjun stares at Kyouka with a thoughtful expression.

"Itadakimasu!" Houjun, Hikou and Kouran exclaimed together and start to eat the food Kyouka had made.

Silent.

(What the fuck is this?) Hikou thought as his face turn blue.

(Is this really human food?) Kouran thought with a funny expression.

(This is beyond human taste…) Houjun thought with a nasty face.

"What's wrong?" Kyouka said.

"Kyouka-san, did you taste the food yourself before?" Kouran asked.

"No." Kyouka answered. "Is it tasty?"

Houjun, Kouran and Hikou exchange a blank looks.

&&&

Kyouka grew closer to Kouran ever since that. She knew now why Chichiri had fallen in love with her before. Kouran is really a good girl with pure heart. Kyouka envied her.

"Anoo, Kyouka-san?"

"What is it?"

"There is something that I need to discuss with you."

"What would that be?"

"This is about Houjun and I."

Kyouka froze.

_I took for granted all the times. That I thought would last somehow._

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears. But I can't get near you now._

_Oh can't you see it baby. You've got me goin'crazy._

_Whenever you go... Whatever you do... I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks... I will be right here waiting for you._

"I, we grew up together and I think that I'm in love with him. But Hikou seem to take a like on me as well." Kouran said. "I love Houjun but I don't want to hurt Hikou's feeling. I'm afraid if I admit my true feeling it might break up our relationship. The three of us, Houjun, Hikou and I…"

Kyouka keep listening.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Did Chi…I mean Houjun propose you?" Kyouka asked.

"Not yet."

Kyouka sighed in relief. She stares at Kouran. "I think you should gave Hikou a chance to be with you" is what Kyouka want to say instead she say, "You should follow what your heart say, y'know."

Kouran thought for a moment. She stood up. "That's right! I'm going to tell Houjun of my true feeling! But I must wait for the right moment."

Kyouka stares at Kouran, feeling of how stupid she was but she knew that she must not change the past too much.

&&&

The night has fallen. Sitting by an old willow tree, Kyouka stared out at the moon and star with a wistful expression on her face.

She heard a sudden rustling in the wet grass behind her and turned her head to see Houjun making his way to her. Giving her a wide grin, the boy plopped down beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind." Kyouka softly said."It's beautiful, neh?" Houjun leaned back against the tree and gave a contented sigh. "I always come up here whenever I want to be alone. I would stay all night just to see the sunshine/sunset or simply gazing the moon and star like this. Somehow I feel content whenever I watch the sun or moon. It feels like it would take away all my problem."

Kyouka gazed on Houjun's face. (This is the Chichiri that I recognize.) 

"So...did you sleep well last night?" Houjun turned his gaze to her as he smile gently.

"Yes, I slept quite well."

"That's good to hear." He turned and stared Kyouka straight in the face. "Umm, I have something to ask you..."

(Here it comes.) Kyouka thought reluctantly.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance._

_But in the end if I'm with you I'll take the chance._

_Oh can't you see it baby. You've got me goin'crazy._

_Whenever you go… Whatever you do… I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks… I will be right here waiting for you._

_Waiting for you._

"Well, it's like this...I want to ask Kouran if she'll marry me, and I'm not sure how she feels about me. I mean, she is my best friend, and we have been friends since we were little kids, and we are so close that we could never be separated. I've fallen in love with her, and I'd like to tell her that."

Kyouka took a deep breath and said, "It seems like the best thing for you to do is to do what you feel is right."

Houjun looked puzzled. "But, how am I supposed to ask her? I mean, I've never done this sort of thing before, fall in love that is."

Kyouka smiled at him. "Do what you feel is right. Proposing to someone is usually a romantic affair, so propose to her in some sweet romantic manner."

"So you think I should propose to her?"

"Hai, if that is what you want to do, then don't let anything stop you."

"Kyouka-san, have you ever fall in love with someone?"

"I have…" Kyouka answered softly. Her face looks solemn.

"What happen to him, the guy you love, I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was gone somewhere…unreachable…."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. Beside I had a mission to fulfill."

"Mission?"

Kyouka stares at the sky, not wanting to talk anymore. Houjun get the message and stop asking. The duo is watching the star and moon together.

&&&

Kyouka jerked awake when she heard a screaming from outside. She quickly stood up and run outside to see what is happening. She saw a lot of men with obvious bad intention attacking the village early in the morning. The villagers are trying to fight back but to no avails.

Houjun appeared shortly after her. "Kyouka-san, you must hide! They're the Black Sheep Bandits!"

"Black Sheep Bandits? What are they doing here?"

"Just hide! If they found you, they might kidnap you! I will find Kouran!"

Kyouka saw the men took a lot of young girls by force and it angered her a great deal.

Without thinking, she ran toward the bandits as she yell, "Let them go!"

One of the bandits saw her and smirked. "It seem that I had found a cute babe…"

Kyouka rolled her eyes in disgust. She picks up a stone and throws it to him. It got him knock right on the head.

"You bitch!" The man was very angry. He drew his sword and trusts it toward her.

Around the time, Houjun appeared and seeing that he quickly run toward Kyouka and quickly shield her from the attack.

"Houjun!" Kouran and Hikou yelled.

Kyouka stares in shock. One of Houjun's arms got bleeding pretty badly.

"Houjun! What are you doing? Are you nut? Shielding me like that?" Kyouka yelled as tears streaming down her cheek. (All over again…)

"Che! I miss!" The bandit who attacks Kyouka said.

Kyouka glares at him. She was very angry. "Unforgivable!" She stood up. A red light started to surround her and it becomes a force that attack and push the bandits away.

All the people look at her in disbelief and horror.

"Get away you evil scum!" Kyouka yelled in angry. "If you ever lay a step upon this land, I swear, by the name of Suzaku, I will destroy you guys!"

Sure enough that send the bandits scare to death. They practically scattered around like a stray cat.

Houjun stares at Kyouka in disbelief. Sure thing that Kyouka is a strange girl but he never realizes that she has a supernatural power.

"You must be sent by Suzaku to help us!" One of the elders in village walked toward Kyouka.

Kyouka stares at them and closed her eyes. The red light fades away.

"Who are you really?" People start asking question.

Kyouka didn't answer.

"She might be a demon!" One of the women said.

"She is not!" Houjun yelled angrily. (What's up with them? Kyouka-san help us to get the bandits out of here and here she think of her as evil?)

"Masaka! Are you Suzaku No Miko?"

Houjun jerk his head. (Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? If she is the miko of course she knew of my symbol.)

Kyouka sighed and nodded.

The villagers even Houjun himself bow before her.

"Welcome, Suzaku No Miko!"

"We're sorry for our rudeness."

"Suzaku really bless us!"

Kyouka sighed and wave her hand. "No need to be formal."

Everyone stood up.

Kouran run toward Houjun and asked if he is all right. Houjun assured her that he is all right.

"I'm in the middle of mission so I want you guys to keep out the secret of me being here, understood?" Kyouka asked. The last thing she wants is to meet the emperor, the young Hotohori.

"Hai."

A man dresses in black retreat quietly to the woods. (I must report this to the general of Kutou.)

Chapter 03

A few days later, Kyouka, Houjun, Kouran and hikou went to the capital of Konan to participate with the Star Festival.

"Wah!" Kyouka exclaimed happily as she jump up and down in excited. "It's beautiful!"

Houjun smiled influenced by her cheerfulness. Ever since her secret as Suzaku No Miko were revealed, she hardly smiles. He felt relief now.

"Is she really the Suzaku No Miko?" Hikou asked Houjun.

Houjun grinned. "Sure she is."

Kyouka had run toward from one stan to another. Observing each games and things. She suddenly felt a pain on her chest as she remembers the Star festival in which she and Suzaku Seven gone to. She is fighting back her tears. (I must keep smiling for the sake of everyone.)

Houjun walk toward Kyouka and pat her shoulder. "Want to tries the games?"

"Sure!" Kyouka grinned.

Kouran and Hikou smile seeing how excited the duo is.

"Don't you feel jealous toward Kyouka-san?" Hikou tease her.

"I've faith on Houjun. He would not betray me." Kouran said.

Hikou stare at her in awe.

"Shall we join them, Hikou?" Kouran asked.

Hikou nodded and follow Kouran behind.

The four had fun together. They were playing games, shopping, eating, watching drama, etc.

Houjun is kneeled beside Kouran as she settles to look on a collection of hairpin and bros on the carpet before them.

"This one is very pretty." Kouran said. "What do you think, Houjun?"

"It's pretty. Do you want it?" Houjun asked.

Hikou look at the duo and felt hurt inside. Kyouka stare at them too then diverted her attention to the boy before her.

"You love Kouran."

"What?" Hikou is surprise to found out someone had notices his secret feeling toward Kouran. "How did you know?"

"I…just knew." Kyouka hesitantly answered.

Hikou stares at her for a moment. "You're strange, y'know?"

Kyouka let out a sad smile. "A lot of people told me so…"

"I don't mean to insult you…" Hikou quickly explain when he saw her sad expression.

"I'm fine really…" Kyouka said.

Kyouka look around. "I want to take a look around for a while."

"I will go with you, I need to find something for my sister and mother."

"How generous of you." Kyouka tease him.

"URUSEI!" Hikou flushed.

Suddenly Kyouka noticed someone and her face turn pale. "I…I had to go!" Without waiting for an answer from Hikou, she took a run. Hikou look puzzled.

&&&

"Stay away from me!"

"Kyouka! Listen! You had to get back to the present time."

"No!"

"Geez, why you have to be so damn stubborn!"

"I don't care of what you think! I want to, no, I have to save Chichiri!"

"By what? Trying to break his bound with his fiancée?"

"Shut up!"

"Kyouka, Chichiri won't be happy if he knew this."

"How did you know about it? You don't know anything so don't even try to act like ones."

Seeing the hurt look on his face, Kyouka feel guilty. "Gomenasai, Tamahome."

"It's all right. I know that you don't mean that."

"BTW, how did you get here?"

"When you were in the shrine, I tried to grab you as hard as possible and then when I realize I was already on the capital. I've been searching for you for all weeks, y'know? You got me worried sick!"

"Gomenasai."

"So the boy over there is Chichiri?"

"His name is Ri Houjun now."

"Don't you see there is no point of staying here? He doesn't even recognize you!"

"Tamahome, I knew that! But still as long as I can get near him, I…"

"Hotohori-sama and Tasuki are worried, y'know?" Tamahome said. "What you did might affected history. It might affect the realm we live in."

"That's my plan." Kyouka said with determine look. "I'm going to back in time to save Chichiri and not only him, Nuriko, Chiriko and Mitsukake…"

"You're crazy! It might get you killed in the process!"

"I now had the power to defend myself." Kyouka said. "You should return to the others, tell them not to worry."

"Like hell I would! I'm not going back without you!"

"Then you can stay but don't try to mess with my plan!"

&&&

Misaki was at her own house now and is still reading the ShiJinTenChiSho.

"Stubborn girl!" Misaki yelled angrily. She was stunned when disturbing sentences appeared before her on the book.

"Unknown the Suzaku No Miko and the remaining of Suzaku Seven, a new evil is rising and threaten to overwhelm the whole world. The darkest of hour shall come to pass…"

&&&

"Kyouka-san, where've you been?" Houjun asked in worry then he noticed a man with her. "Who is he?"

"Meet my long-lost companion…" Kyouka said as Tamahome rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Nice to met you. I'm Houjun. This one is Kouran and Hikou." Houjun said politely.

"I'm Tamahome." Tamahome said.

Kouran gasped. "One of the Suzaku Seven?"

"Hai." Tamahome said.

For a few minutes, everyone 'wow-wow' Tamahome as if he is a famous actor.

"Now shall we head back?" Hikou asked. "It's getting late."

"Are you coming with us, Kyouka-san?" Houjun asked almost afraid that she's going to refuse.

"If you don't mind I'm staying with you." Kyouka answered.

"Of course I am not! It's an honor to be with you guys!" Houjun exclaimed happily.

&&&

That night, Kyouka had a nightmare of Chichiri. He is dying before her repeatedly. She desperately tries to help Chichiri but always a bit too late…

_**DREAM**_

_**Kyouka watched as she saw herself and Chichiri.**_

"_**Kyouka-san, watch out!" Chichiri push her out of the way.**_

_**Blood. A lot of blood. Blood are everywhere.**_

"_**Nooooo!" Kyouka tries to reach for him. "Chichiri-san! Don't leave me!"**_

_**And everything dissolves into nothingness. Then she would see Chichiri and herself sat on the reef near the pond of the palace. They are watching the sunset together but suddenly the sky's color turn very red like blood. **_

_**The scene would change once again. This time Kyouka saw Chichiri and herself stood face to face with each other. Kyouka saw herself when she was about to admit her feeling to Chichiri who get really silent after that before took his mask off and said that he can't return her feeling right now.**_

_**Then she saw Nakago but he is quite young than she could remember. The young Nakago smirked at her. "Suzaku No Miko, you're going to be mine…"**_

_**Then she saw before her, the scattered body of all Suzaku Seven. Kyouka screamed in horror. Laughter follows her scream.**_

_**END DREAM**_

Kyouka jerked awake. (It just a nightmare, after all.)

Kyouka heard voices from outside the house. She went to see it. She saw Tamahome teach a group of kids some martial arts. Kyouka smile. It appeared that Tamahome was very good with kids.

"Yo, Kyouka!" Tamahome greeted her with a smile.

"Did you ask for money from the poor kids in exchange for their training?" Kyouka tease him.

Tamahome give her an odd look. "DO YOU THINK I'M THAT EVIL!"

Kyouka laughed.

Houjun who just return from the wood saw how Kyouka laughed freely. She never does that before. Somehow he felt a pang of a pain again.

&&&

One day, Houjun burst in to his house. A small grin plastered his handsome face.

"I did it!" His cheeks were bright red and he was gasping for breath.

"Did what?" Tamahome asked in confuse.

"Asked Kouran to marry me!" Houjun said happily.

There was a silence then congratulations came rapidly pouring out from Tamahome and Lady Ri.

Kyouka froze in shock.

_If I could put you, on top of a cake I would ice you ...  
and keep you, wrapped up in a box to be near you ...  
if I could ... I would ..._

If I could touch you, again with my fingers so gently ...  
if I could feel you, breathing in time next to me ... 

but the silence surrounds me, flashing memories of you,   
riding with the moon that night.

I never had the chance to say goodbye ... goodbye ...  
Lost, forever, lost to another world ...

Gone, forever, but remembered in our thoughts ...  
You are ...

If I could open, the heavens above I'd be with you ...  
if I could hold you, again in my arms I would tell you ...  
that ... I love you ...

After getting greeting from everyone, Houjun turn to Kyouka. "Aren't you happy for me, Kyouka-san? I did just what you told me to do."

At this remark, Tamahome's eyes got bulged. He can't believe that Kyouka actually support Houjun and Kouran. He suddenly realize of how hurt it would be for Kyouka now.

Kyouka force a smile. Her lips tremble. Tears threaten to fell from her eyes. (Damn it! Stupid tears! Don't come out now!) "Hai. I'm happy for you, Houjun…" She stood and hugs him.

Houjun return the hug cheerfully. "You will be here for our wedding day, will you not?"

This is too much for Kyouka. "We will see about that. Oops, I just remember that I have to go somewhere." She ran out of the house. Alarmed, Tamahome went after his miko.

Kyouka ran toward the forest. She is really upset. She run and run but triple over something and fell with aloud thud.

Tamahome quickly help her. Kyouka look at him for a moment and buried her face onto his chest.

"I'm so stupid of coming here. He would never love me. No one would love me." Kyouka said throughout her tears.

"That's not true. I care about you, so does Hotohori-sama, Tasuki-kun, even Misaki-san." Tamahome said. "And Chichiri also loves you…"

"No. No, he isn't. If he is, why did he died and left me behind?" Kyouka yells. "Oh, Suzaku, please help me! Just take my life away! I don't want it anymore!"

Tamahome hug her tight. "Don't say that! Don't you ever dare to say that! I'm not going to allow you to welcome death!"

Kyouka was taken a back by his sudden outburst.

"Damn it, Kyouka-san! Can't you see that I'm in love with you?"

Kyouka froze. 'W…What?"

"There I say it." Tamahome let her go. "I know that you don't feel the same. I know that the only man you love is Chichiri. But now he isn't here for you. Please let me protect you and love you to fill the emptiness inside of your heart."

"Tamahome, I…"

Without thinking, Tamahome kisses his miko passionately.

Kyouka pushed him away. "YAMETE! Gomen ne, Tamahome! I put you a lot in misery. But I can't return your feeling! Gomenasai!" Then she stood up and continues running. Lately that is what she do, running.

Suddenly lighting strikes Kyouka in full speed. Kyouka screams in pain. Tamahome hear this and quickly run toward the source.

"Soi!" Kyouka yelled in surprise as she saw the younger version of Soi.

"Die, Suzaku No Miko!" Soi yelled.

Tamahome's forehead started to glow. He let out a red energy ball and throws it to Soi in full speed. Soi were thrown back. She quickly shimmered away right when she had the chance.

Kyouka and Tamahome exchanged a look.

"Is that…Seiryuu Seven?" Kyouka asked stupidly.

"I think they somehow found out that you're Suzaku No Miko."

"Tamahome…does that mean Seiryuu is not in seal?"

"It seems so. We were in the past after all."

"Tamahome…"

"Hmm?"

"Bring me out of this village. Now! We can't stay in this place any longer! I don't want to endanger everyone, especially Houjun…"

"I understand." Tamahome said. "I would gather the things we need."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wheel Of Destiny_

Disclaimer: Suzaku Seven and Seiryuu Seven are not mine. Though the new mikos are mine.

Chapter 04

Early morning, after say their goodbyes to the villager, Tamahome and Kyouka set out to left the village. When they are just outside the village's gate, they hear Houjun call them.

"I will go with you!" Houjun said.

"Eh?" Kyouka and Tamahome gave him a blank look.

"I know something bad has happen. I'm one of the Suzaku Seven too so I think I must join you in this." Houjun said.

"No." Kyouka said firmly.

"Why?" Houjun asked.

"Remember what you said before?" Kyouka asked back. "You said that you had your own plan for your future. And then that's not including becomes a warrior. You just want to marry someone you love and be happy forever."

"I know but…that's just the selfish part of me. And now I know that my duty is to protect you so…" Houjun trailed.

"Did Kouran know about this?" Kyouka asked.

"Err, no." Houjun said.

"You're planning to leave her?" Kyouka asked again.

"I will come back and marry her as soon as I fulfill my duty." Houjun said.

Kyouka then do the unthinkable. She laughs at him as if he is just joking.

"Are you kidding me? You want to help us? You, a warrior of Suzaku, who doesn't have power?" Kyouka mock him.

Houjun blushed in embarrassment.

"You're just going to get in my way." Kyouka said. "You're useless! Just go back to your dear mama and your lover! We don't need you!"

Houjun can't take it anymore, he turn to leave. It's clear that he is hurt by what Kyouka said.

Tamahome watched him go. "Is it really all right to do this to him?"

"This is for the best. I don't want to get him killed once again, especially now that he doesn't have his power." Kyouka said as tears streaming down her cheek. "Gomen ne, Chichiri-san…"

"So what do we do?" Tamahome asked.

Suddenly Taiitsukun appeared before them. "Found you guys finally."

"SUNAKAKE BABA!" Tamahome yelled and as soon as that Taiitsukun smack him right on the head.

Taiitsukun said, "There is a serious matter I need to discuss with you." With a wave of her hand, Kyouka and Tamahome disappeared…

&&&

"A new evil had awaken in the future time as a result of Seiryuu No Miko's wish."

"Misaki-chan did?"

"She had wished to Seiryuu to open the gate between world. Inadvertently opening a hell dimension where an evil god, Gakathei was sealed. As we speak now, in the future, Gakathei has attack the four kingdom and has consume two of the four gods, resulting the chaos of the unbalance of the cosmic power."

Tamahome and Kyouka exchanged a worried look.

Taiitsukun waved her hand and a giant mirror appeared before them showing them the land of Sairo and Hokkan in perils.

&&&

Meanwhile in the real world…

Misaki dropped the book to the floor.

"It's my fault…" Misaki whispered sadly. "Because I wish recklessly…" She started to sob.

She didn't notice a strange creature creep out silently to her room…

&&&

Back in the book…

"What should we do? I mean what do you want us to do?' Tamahome asked.

"You guys have to come back to the future and fast. You must team up with Seiryuu to defeat this new evil." Taiitsukun answered.

"What?" Tamahome and Kyouka looks shock. "Team up with Seiryuu? Are you kidding me?"

"We don't have a choice now. Soon Gakathei and his armies are going to after Suzaku and Seiryuu. After that there is a chance that he is going to attack the Miko's world, no, as it is now, the gate to the miko's world still opening… You need to come back to the future, now! Seiryuu No Miko must be in danger by now!"

Off to Tamahome's and Kyouka's look of shock….

&&&

Future Time, Konan

"What took them so long?" Tasuki looks worried.

Hotohori sat in his throne with his queen. (Somehow I have a bad feeling…like something bad is about to happen… Tamahome, Kyouka… I pray the two of them are alright and return to us safetly…)

Suddenly a soldier burst in to the room. "Sire, we had trouble! A group of strange creature is attacking people!"

Off to Hotohori's and Tasuki's look of horror…

&&&

Taiitsukun watched. "It's now up to you guys to save the world again. Team up with Seiryuu and you, Kyouka as well as Seiryuu No Miko must summon Suzaku using Shinzaho!"

Kyouka nodded. She looks determined.

"Hurry, before Gakathei get his hand on the Shinzaho as well as Seiryuu No Miko!" Taiitsukun ordered.

Kyouka closed her eyes**. "Suzaku-sama… Lend me your power. Allow us to return to the future once again…"** A red light surrounded Kyouka and Tamahome.

"Good luck, my child…" Taiitsukun whispered.

Chapter 05

Future Time, Konan

The shrine of Suzaku was filled with a bright of red light as Kyouka and Tamahome returned.

Kyouka and Tamahome don't waste their time and quickly search Hotohori and Tasuki but they are not in the palace, apparently they were off to fight the demons that had been attacking people in town.

They rushed to join in fight with their fellow comrade.

"Hotohori! Tasuki!" Kyouka yelled.

Hotohori, Tasuki and a group of soldiers were trying to fend off demons' attack. They were help by Kouji and his bandits' fiend.

"Kyouka?" Hotohori looks surprise to see them but also relieved.

"Where the hell have you guys been to?" Tasuki yells.

Tamahome took a stance to fight the demons.

Hotohori pulled Kyouka to his side. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"It's okay, I can protect myself." Kyouka said and she walked forward. She put her hands together as if she is praying. **"Suzaku-sama… Lend me your power."** She closes her eyes and a bright light surround them as well as purifying the demons' attack.

Everyone watched in awe as their miko's power dismissing all the demons.

&&&

That night, Tamahome and Kyouka told Hotohori and Tasuki the origin of the demons and the new task given by taiitsukun to them.

"Like hell I would team up with seiryuu!" Tasuki yells.

"We don't have a choice." Tamahome sighs. He looks to his miko. "What about Misaki-san? Didn't Taiitsukun say that she is in danger?"

"Don't worry about me…" Misaki suddenly appeared, accompanied by Suboshi.

"Misaki-chan!" Kyouka gasped and went to hug her. "Thank God, you're alright!"

"Suboshi…" Tasuki growled angrily. He moves to him ready to pick a fight.

"Stop!" Misaki snapped out.

Tasuki is taken a back but did as he is told.

"Why are you here?" Kyouka asked.

"Duh, I read the book y'know! I pretty much know what is going on around here. I was attacked in my room with the creature that attacks you guys. Suboshi here help me. I don't know how he appears to my room but he saves me and help me to get inside the book once again." Misaki explained.

"Seiryuu appeared in my dream and said that Misaki-sama is in danger and transport me to her world." Suboshi said.

"What about Amiboshi and Tomo?" Kyouka asked.

"I can't contact Tomo. As for my brother, he had loses all of his memories about us so I don't want to disturb him." Suboshi said.

"But we need as much help as we can…" Tamahome said.

"Sire!" A soldier entered the room. "Outside, there is a wounded man insisted to see Miko-sama…"

Everyone exchanged an alarmed look and goes to see their visitor.

Tokaki, one of the Byakko warriors stood before them. He's hurt pretty bad. As soon as he saw Kyouka and the others, he fall on his knees.

"Tokaki-san!" Kyouka exclaimed in surprise.

"Master!" Tamahome jumped to help his master stand.

"Where are medical attendants?" Hotohori ordered.

"No…" Tokaki grab Tamahome's hand. "There's not much time left for me anymore…"

"Master…" Tamahome looks sad. "Just hang on…"

"Subaru is dead…" Tokaki whispered.

Everyone gasped.

"They kill her… We tried to protect shinzaho…" With a shaky hand, he gave Tamahome shinzaho of Genbu and Byakko. "Take this… Byakko…with it last power ordered me to take these to you guys… If you can correct what is wrong, if you can fix this, do it hurry before…they…attack…you…" Tokaki coughed up blood.

"Master…" Tamahome is in tears by now. "Master!"

Tokaki smile his last smile. "Subaru…?" He closes his eyes and died.

"No… No, no, no!" Tamahome sobs.

Kyouka put her hands over her mouth as tears streaming down her cheeks. Misaki put a hand over Kyouka's shoulder to comfort her.

Chapter 06

Mt. Taikyoku

Kyouka and the remaining Suzaku warriors as well as Misaki and Suboshi go to Mt. Taikyoku to summon Suzaku and Seiryuu. They decided to summon the gods there because it is the safest place they knew in which evils can't enter.

Nyan-nyans dressed Kyouka and Misaki in priestesses' ceremonial robes while Taiitsukun and some other Nyan-nyans were preparing the place for the summoning.

Kyouka and Misaki were led to the central of the Mt. Taikyoku. There, on the 4 stone pillar, are being displayed the shinzaho of Genbu (necklace), Byakko (mirror), Seiryuu (earrings) and Suzaku (ring). The four shinzaho supposedly will give both mikos extra power to summon the two gods.

A/N: Chichiri gave the ring to Kyouka during the star festival while the earrings were given by Nakago to Misaki. It is a suzaku-shaped ring.

&&&

Kyouka's hands tremble as she clutch her robes nervously.

Misaki look at her friend and flash a groggily smile. "Nervous?"

Kyouka nodded. "Don't you?"

"To tell you the truth, I am scared. I am afraid that I would be devoured by Seiryuu…again…" Misaki said as she nervously entwine her long blonde hair. "I'm not as strong willed as you, y'know…"

"I'm not that strong too, y'know…" Kyouka said sadly. She wishes that Chichiri were here with her. "But we don't have a choice. We have to do this. We have to fix this."

"I know." Misaki sighs. "It's all my fault that thing get messy in the first place…"

"It's not your fault. You were tricked by that bastard Nakago!" Kyouka said with hatred.

Misaki looks away. She still has feeling for Nakago like it or not.

"Misaki-sama, Suzaku No Miko…" Suboshi called the two out. He appeared before them, kneeling. "There is someone wish to see the both of you…"

Amiboshi appeared behind Suboshi.

Kyouka gasped. "Amiboshi!" she exclaimed happily as she rushed toward him.

"Kyouka-san…" Amiboshi flash her a warm and gentle smile. "I'm glad you're alright…"

"But not to be rude or anything but why are you here? I thought Suboshi said that you had loses all your memories of us…" Kyouka asked.

"Seiryuu return my memories and ordered me to join you here…" Amiboshi said. He then turns to Misaki and kneel before her. "Seiryuu No Miko-sama, this is our first meeting."

"No need to be formal, Amiboshi-san." Misaki said. "I'm glad you're here…"

Suboshi and Amiboshi both stand up and exchange grins.

"It's time." One of the Nyan-nyan appeared before them. "Let's go to the summoning place."

Misaki took Kyouka's hand for support. They exchange a nervous smile. Then they walked to the summoning place followed by the Seiryuu twins. None of them noticing that Amiboshi's eyes has turned completely black…

&&&

Kyouka and Misaki walked in all their glory, step by step, to the central of Mt. Taikyoku. There were four stone pillars around the large torch in which all the shinzaho are being displayed.

Hotohori, Tamahome and Tasuki were already there. They look in awe at the mikos' beautiful aura. Amiboshi and Suboshi join them in the line, encircling the large torch.

"Are you ready, Mikos?" Taiitsukun asked.

Kyouka and Misaki look at each other and nodded. They closes their eyes and started to read the incantation for the summoning.

"_**The Four Directions of the Sky**_

_**The Four Directions of the Earth**_

_**By using the way, mind, and goodness"**_

"**Please tell the protector of the East, Seiryuu,"** declared Misaki.

"**Please tell the protector of the South, Suzaku,"** declared Kyouka.

Suddenly black thunders are blazing in the sky. Black birds are flying over the sky.

Misaki gasped in fear. "What's going on? A-are we under attack?"

Kyouka looks around.

"Just continue to read the incantation!" Taiitsukun ordered. She looks really worried. The truth no place would ever be safe enough for them to summon gods. She just hopes the protection barrier that refuses evil she had cast over the mountain for years is strong enough to hold on.

As it appeared the black birds starting to attack the barrier, somehow they were able to make hole in the barrier.

All the warriors took a fighting stance and try to fend off the black birds that have managed to enter the barrier. Some were attacking the mikos.

Kyouka and Misaki screamed in panic.

"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki use his tessen to fend off the birds from the mikos.

"What's going on?" Suboshi asked. "I thought this place were protected? No evil should be able to surpass…"

"This is what I'm afraid of…" Taiitsukun said. "There were not enough good power here in the world to fend off evil power anymore…"

"Uh-oh… Guys, what is happening now?" Tamahome pointed to the sky that has slowly turn into the color of blood.

"I think Gakathei is on his way here…" Hotohori said.

"We need to hurry!" Taiitsukun yelled. She looks toward the mikos. "Repeat the incantation and don't let anything stop you guys from finishing the incantation!"

Kyouka and Misaki nodded.

"How fast do you think till Gakathei gets here?" Tasuki asked everyone.

**Amiboshi grinned evilly. "**Sooner than you think."

Everyone gasped when they hear what his voice, which is not Amiboshi's voice at all.

Amiboshi throws a fireball at the four shinzahos, which incinerated it.

"NOOOO!" Kyouka screamed in horror. She jumped to try to save whatever left of the shinzahos.

Taiitsukun's face turns pale at this sudden turn of events.

Suboshi looks shocked. "Nii-san, what did you just do?"

Amiboshi smirked evilly. Suddenly, his body starts to shake violently as some kind of spirit-like gets out. Amiboshi's body fell to the ground, apparently already dead. The spirit was dressed in black with a hood over his head so that we can't see his face. It starts to materialize into corporeal body.

It was Gakathei.

"Surprise…" Gakathei grinned.

Off to the look of horror on everyone's face…

Chapter 07

Gakathei smirked. "Hello, Taiitsukun, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

Taiitsukun glared. "Gakathei…"

"I'm surprise that you didn't notice me in that body…" Gakathei pointed to the dead body of Amiboshi. "Have you gone weak after thousand years of living?'

Suboshi kneeled beside his twin's dead body. He is crying. He looks up and glares at Gakathei. "What did you do to my brother, you son of a bitch?"

Gakathei raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I do to him, boy? I just kill him and use his body to infiltrate here…" He said as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You bastard!" Suboshi growled and lashed toward Gakathei.

Gakathei easily counterattack Suboshi and on the way wounded him.

Hotohori rushed toward Suboshi to check his wound. A Nyan-nyan quickly try to heal him.

Tamahome and Tasuki run toward Kyouka and Misaki intending to protect them from Gakathei.

All the Nyan-nyan chanted a spell to cast out Gakathei but it was futile. Meanwhile Gakathei has summoned his minions and there are lots of them. They all seem powerful.

Misaki fall to her knees. "We're screw… The shinzaho…"

Tasuki looks annoyed. "Get a grip! We're not losing just yet!"

"How we are going to defeat him now?" Misaki snapped back. "Look at that stupid oh-I'm-so-mighty god! Do you really think he will let us live? Face it, we're losing…, outnumbered, and how we can possibly last against all those armies?"

Tasuki looks speechless at her outburst.

"We still have to fight anyway." Hotohori said. "If we're going to die here anyway, let's make them memorable…"

This time it is Misaki who is speechless.

The now –healed Suboshi sighs as he look at his twin's dead body. He looks at Hotohori. "You're right. If we have to die here, I want to die after taking as much enemies as possible."

Tasuki chuckled. "Nicely said. I couldn't agree more."

Tamahome smile at all his friend then look at Kyouka who had remain silent. "Kyouka?" Tamahome walked toward Kyouka who is looking at the remaining of shinzahos.

Kyouka didn't answer back.

Taiitsukun jumped up in between Gakathei and the warriors. "Get Kyouka and Misaki out of here!" she ordered.

Everyone is reluctant to leave Taiitsukun.

"What are you talking about, Sunakake Baba?" Tasuki looks annoyed. "We're going to stay to help you defeat these guys!"

"BAKA!" Taiitsukun looks angry. "If you died here, it will be for nothing! There's still a way!"

The warriors exchanged a look of confusion but Misaki seem to get Taiitsukun's message.

"She's right! We still have a chance!" Misaki yells. She looks at Kyouka. "Kyouka-chan, get a grip! We need you!"

"Hurry!" Taiitsukun ordered.

"Not so fast!" Gakathei raised his hand ready to stop them.

Taiitsukun waved her wand to counterattack Gakathei.

Tamahome grabbed the daze Kyouka while Tasuki grabbed Misaki as well as Hotohori and Suboshi made their way to get out only to be block by Gakathei's minions.

Tamahome, Hotohori and Tasuki dashed forward to attack the minions but there is so many of them while they were outnumbered.

To make matter worse, Taiitsukun is also wounded by one of Gakathei's attack. All the Nyan-nyan run toward her in worry. They are trying to heal her.

"Taiitsukun!" Hotohori looks worried.

"We have to get out of here!" Tamahome grab Hotohori.

"There is no way out!" Tasuki yells. He looks at the never-ending creatures that attack them.

Tamahome, Hotohori, Tasuki and Suboshi encircled their mikos to protect them from harm. The warriors realized that they are standing on a tip of ice. They are losing. Right now they have to fight for their life and the mikos.

Misaki tries to snap the daze-still Kyouka out of it. "Kyouka-chan! Damn it! Don't fail us now!"

No answer.

"Damn it! Kyouka! Do you want the rest of your warriors die like Chichiri?" Misaki screamed.

Gakathei laughs, seeing the desperate look on everyone's faces. "What's the matter? Giving up already?"

"What were you trying to accomplish by doing this?" Misaki asked the evil god.

Gakathei chuckled. "Didn't Taiitsukun here gave you a history lesson before fighting against me?"

"He wants to be the only god in the world and has complete control of destiny…" Taiitsukun said.

"Taiitsukun, don't speak. You're wounded…" Nyan-nyan said.

"Typical evil…" Misaki rolled her eyes. "But…we can't let you do as you wish…"

Gakathei looks amused. "Hoo, what are you going to do to me, girlie girl? You're powerless!"

"She maybe is." Kyouka said. "But I'm not."

Gakathei looks surprise.

Kyouka stand up as her body flashes out a red light and purify all the creatures that surround her friends.

Gakathei looks surprised. "This is…? Suzaku's power? But…" He grinned. "You're one of interesting girl, Suzaku No Miko. So you had used one of your wish before to get some of Suzaku's godly power, huh?"

Suddenly he seem to disappeared from their sight and suddenly re-appeared just right, alarmingly, near them. He easily fends off all the warriors who were encircling Kyouka and Misaki out of the way.

Gakathei smirked and raised his hand suspending Kyouka in mid-air and shocking her with electricity-like attack. "But that's not enough to defeat me…"

"Kyouka!" Tamahome, Hotohori and Tasuki run toward their miko but were cut off by another group of Gakathei's minions. They don't care. They keep slice and dice until they were able to get to Kyouka.

Misaki look at the contorted face of Kyouka. She quickly pushed down Gakathei.

Surprised, Gakathei let loose Kyouka. Kyouka falls down.

"How dare you!" Gakathei is angry because a mere girl pushed him down. He summons his power to kill Misaki.

"Misaki-sama!" Suboshi quickly jump in and shielded her from Gakathei's attack.

Misaki opened her eyes and surprised to see Suboshi's face. "Suboshi…?"

"Mi…sa…ki-sa…ma…" Suboshi tried to smile. "I lo…" He closed his eyes forever.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! Suboshi, no! Please! Don't die on me!" Misaki start to sob.

Gakathei smirked. He walked toward Misaki, intending to finish her off for once and all.

Tamahome, Tasuki and Hotohori jump in between Gakathei and Misaki.

"Let us handle him!" Hotohori said. "Kyouka, escape with Misaki-san!"

"What? No!" Kyouka refused.

"Just do as we ask, please…" Hotohori begged.

"But I…"

"Kyouka…" Misaki called out.

Kyouka turn toward Misaki.

Misaki tries to stop crying. " Kyouka, make a wish to Suzaku, get us to the past before this all happen." She said. "We had to stop me from making that second wish that has doomed us all."

Kyouka looks surprise at her sudden proposal.

"It's the only way to fix this." Misaki said.

"No, it's too late to do that now." Taiitsukun appeared before the two mikos.

"What do you mean?" Misaki asked. "I thought…"

"We're losing…" Taiitsukun said. "We can't summon Seiryuu and Suzaku anymore. And Suzaku's power is weakening here…meaning Kyouka can't depend much on her power anymore."

"Then what to do? Are you saying that we just stand by and let everything be consumed by that son of a bitch?" Misaki snapped.

"No, of course not. There is other ways, only it's dangerous. Right now the only one who had access with Suzaku is only you, Kyouka." Taiitsukun said.

"What should I do?" Kyouka asked.

Taiitsukun summon a strange mirror. "With Suzaku's last power and mine, I'm going to send you to the alternate dimension of this world behind this mirror. You got to find a way to get the power of the Four Gods in that realm and used it to fix this realm."

"How? How am I suppose to…?" Kyouka asked.

"No time to explain! Do you want to do it or not?" Taiitsukun asked.

Kyouka looks at Misaki then to the Suzaku warriors who are fighting to death. She looks at Taiitsukun. "Do it! Send us in!"

"Very well. Repeat the spell after me…" Taiitsukun started to chant a spell. Kyouka repeat it a few times.

Suddenly a white light appeared from the mirror.

"Pray to Suzaku, now!" Taiitsukun yells.

Gakathei who had been entertaining himself with the Suzaku warriors, toying them, suddenly look upset when he sees what is happening. He seems to know what Kyouka and Taiitsukun are about to do.

"No!" Gakathei raised his hand and a powerful blast attack all the warriors and goes through straight to Kyouka!

Kyouka who had just finished chanting the last spell and about to pray to Suzaku to lend her his power is shocked at the powerful blast that comes her way.

Taiitsukun quickly shielded Kyouka, receiving the full blast of the force. Nevertheless the blast still knock out Kyouka and it create a diagonal wound from her left breast to her right part of stomach. The blast also causes the land to crumble and Misaki fall down from the cliff…

Chapter 08

Kyouka loses consciousness but she heard voices.

"Suzaku No Miko…" 

(Who…?)

"Suzaku No Miko…" 

(Who is there?)

Kyouka tries to open her eyes but somehow she couldn't.

"Suzaku No Miko, call my power… Finish what you had started…" 

(What…I had started…?)

"Hurry…before I loses all my power…" 

Kyouka's eyes suddenly snapped open as she remembers what she has to do. "Suzaku-sama… Lend me your power. GET US ALL TO THE WORLD BEHIND THE MIRROR!"

Kyouka feel a bright white and red light surround her as a vortex opened up and started to swallow her inside the mirror.

"No, wait! What about the other?" Kyouka yelled as she realized that she's the only one is being sucked.

"**With my power now, I can only transport you only… Besides it's too late for them anyway…"** come Suzaku's reply.

"No! What do you mean? You can't leave them to death there!" Kyouka protested. "It's not fair!"

Suzaku doesn't answer.

"No! No! Tamahome! Hotohori! Tasuki! Misaki-chan!" Kyouka screamed on top of her lungs.

The wounded Tamahome and the others slowly lift up their face to see their miko slowly fading away. They look confuse but there is understanding in their faces. They smiles solemnly.

"No! No! I don't want to leave them like this! No!" Kyouka struggle to get back but it was futile. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kyouka disappeared completely. The mirror falls down to the ground. Gakathei quickly rushed to catch it but it's too late. The mirror, the only door to the AU, has been smashed into pieces.

"Damn it!" Gakathei cursed. "This is not over. I will find a way to get to you, Suzaku no Miko and then…I will make sure all hell break loose for you once again…"

&&&

AU of Fushigi Yuugi

Konan Palace.

"FOOD! I'm starving!" Miaka yelled with joy sitting at the table with the other Suzaku Seishi. She started eating not even hearing the conversation taking place between the Suzaku warriors who were excited about Tamahome's coming back and about the summoning.

A/N: This is take place after Miaka and the others get Tamahome back from Kutou. Tamahome is cured and they are about to summon Suzaku.

Suddenly they heard a blast from the shrine of Suzaku.

"What the hell is that?' Tasuki stand up in alarm.

Everyone stand up and exchange a worried glance except Tasuki and Miaka.

"Is it Seiryuu Warriors?" Tamahome asked.

"No, I don't feel their chi…" Chichiri said.

"Let's just check it out!" Nuriko said. "Miaka, you just stay here, ok?"

Miaka is gladly to obligate because she hasn't finished eating. Chiriko (Amiboshi) and Mitsukake remained with Miaka. Tasuki wants to follow but Mitsukake stop him because the man is still wounded from his fight with the hypnotized Tamahome.

&&&

Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko and Chichiri go to see what happen.

There is a commotion in the area outside the shrine. A group of soldiers carefully stand outside the shrine with sword and spar in hands.

"What's going on?" Hotohori asked his soldiers.

"We don't know, Sire. Suddenly the shrine is filled with a white and red light!" One of the soldiers reported.

Hotohori and the others exchanged a look. They nodded at each other with a silent compromise.

Tamahome and Chichiri took a step toward the shrine.

Suddenly a young girl appeared from inside the shrine. She has lavender eyes and long black hair. She is wearing an already torn up red robes plus blood still seeping out of her body from her wounds.

Everyone look alarmed.

The girl get out of the shrine, it almost seem like she doesn't notice the people in front of her. She walked out of the shrine. Blood drop with each step she took. She looks up to the sky above.

"Why? Why did you save only me? Why didn't you save the others?" The girl mumbles unclear words. She faints and falls down the stairs.

Chichiri quickly catches her before she falls. "She is wounded. It looks bad."

Nuriko nodded. "I will call Mitsukake!" He quickly run back to the eating room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wheel Of Destiny**_

Disclaimer: Suzaku Seven and Seiryuu Seven are not mine. Though the new mikos are mine.

Chapter 09

Konan Palace, AU

Kyouka lay weakly on the bed in one of the room in the palace. She had fainted and hasn't regains consciousness after they had found her and put her in medical attention as soon as possible.

Mitsukake put his hand over her wound, trying to heal her with his power.

"What took you so long to heal her?" Nuriko asked.

"It's a fatal wound. It's a miracle she even survive these long with such wound…" Mitsukake explained. "My power seems unable to completely heal her wound. It's like there is something prevent me from healing her."

Chichiri who standing leaning against wall looks lost in thought.

"Oi, are you sure it's alright for we heal her?" Tasuki asked. "I mean for all we know she could be our enemy…"

"Either way we can't let her die just like that, can we?" Nuriko said.

"How did she get into the Suzaku shrine anyway?" Miaka asked.

"Nobody seems to know. They said she just suddenly appeared…" Chiriko/Amiboshi said.

"I wonder who had wounded her… Could it be Nakago did this?" Tamahome asked.

"But who is she?" Chiriko/Amiboshi asked. "I mean if it is really Nakago who did this, she must be someone special for him to attempt to kill her."

"We don't know for sure it is Nakago who had wounded her…" Chichiri finally said.

"Well, we could ask her after she regain consciousness…" Hotohori said.

"If she ever wakes up…" Nuriko added.

"She will…" Chichiri said. "I could sense her life force. She is struggling to live."

After a few minutes, Mitsukake sighs. He had finally succeeded in closing her wound and heals the girl but somehow it still leaves an ugly scar on her skin.

"Is she alright now?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes. Your Highness, could you order the servant to boil these medicines as soon as possible? They need to feed her with it for her to regain her health." Mitsukake asked after finishing writing the receipt.

"Of course." Hotohori said and order his servants to get right on it.

"What now?" Tasuki asked.

"For now we should leave her to rest. I will stay here in case she wakes up." Mitsukake said.

"No, let me stay here. You should rest, Mitsukake. You looks tired after using your power on her." Chichiri said.

"Alright. If she wakes up…"

"I will ask a servant to inform you…"

Everyone left the room but Chichiri.

Chichiri observed the sleeping girl. 'Who are you really, little miss? Why do I feel drawn to you?' He sat near the bed as he took off his mask. Gently he strokes her hair.

Suddenly Kyouka's eyes snaps open. She gasp for breath, it is almost look like she had a difficulty of breathing. She grabs Chichiri's hand and said in a weak voice, "Something is wrong! Something is wrong…"

"W-what?"

The girl gasps some more as she let go Chichiri's hand. She screams like she is in some kind of pain. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down. You need to calm down!" Chichiri said.

Kyouka looks at Chichiri desperately. "Please help me…"

"Just breathe. Breath is good." Chichiri said. "Relax and breathe slowly…"

The girl follows the monk's instruction and calm down.

At the time, Mitsukake and the others come back after hearing her scream.

Chichiri quickly put on his mask. "She had regain consciousness…"

Mitsukake rushed to her and check her condition. "She is alright…"

Kyouka looks at Mitsukake and the others weakly. "Who…who are you people?"

"Just calm down. We're not going to harm you." Mitsukake said.

"W-where am I?" The girl looks around.

"You don't know?" Nuriko asked.

The girl shook her head.

"We found you in the Suzaku shrine. You're wounded badly. Do you remember that?" Nuriko asked.

Kyouka looks confuse. "Wounded? I'm not hurt…"

"That because Mitsukake here heal you, stupid…" Tasuki said rudely.

"Tasuki!" Miaka glare. She then smiles down to the girl. "It's ok. My name is Miaka, what's your?"

The girl looks at Miaka then shook her head. "I don't know. I can't remember…"

Miaka and the others look surprise.

"You don't remember anything?" Hotohori asked. "Like what is your name and where you live…"

Kyouka closes her eyes, trying to remember but it is only giving her headache. "I can't remember anything but I think I live in Tokyo. Though I can't remember the address. Where am I anyway? Why are you guys dresses weirdly?"

Miaka gasps. "You are from my world!"

"What?" Suzaku Seishi looks surprise at the sudden turn of events.

"Your world?" The girl looks confuse. "W-what is going on?" She is freaking out. "What are you talking about?"

Miaka and the others exchanged a look.

"Did you happen to find a book called Shijin Tenchi Sho?" Miaka asked.

"Shijin Tenchi Sho?" Kyouka's forehead wrinkled. "Somehow it seem familiar like I have heard about it before…"

"Well, you see, it's a book. We're in the world inside of the book." Miaka said.

"What? You're kidding right?"

Miaka looks serious.

"You're not kidding. How am I ended up here anyway and why can't I remember who I am?"

"That is a good question. Unfortunately we don't know the answer. Only you know." Miaka said.

The girl looks troubled.

"Don't worry. Been given time I am sure your memory will be back to you…" Mitsukake said. "Now you should just rest. Don't get yourself under stress."

His words comforted Kyouka. She nodded and get back to her bed.

Miaka smile. "We'll talk again later. There's so much I want to talk about…"

Kyouka smiles.

Everyone left the room. The last to leave is Chichiri. He gave one last look at the now sleeping girl and closes the door.

&&&

A few days later, Kyouka had regained her health. Miaka and Nuriko entertain her by giving her a tour inside the palace. Eerily, Kyouka felt already familiar with the palace but she shrugged that feeling off.

Miaka likes Kyouka's presence. It's good to have someone from her world with her here in this fushigi world. Kyouka felt the same about Miaka.

Nuriko also starts to like Kyouka but he had been given a duty by Hotohori to keep an eye on Kyouka just in case that she turns out to be enemy. Hotohori doesn't wants anything bad happen to their miko.

The three of them are always manage to find some fun to do like dressing themselves in traditional clothes of the country, getting a cooking lesson from Nuriko or teasing Tamahome by hiding his money.

Today, the three of them are sitting inside a gazebo.

"I have been thinking…" Miaka said.

"Wow, you actually thinking? That's new…" teased Nuriko.

Miaka glares at Nuriko.

Kyouka giggles.

Miaka looks at Kyouka and said, "You seem still unable to recover your memories which is why none of us know your name. I was thinking that maybe we should get you a name."

"For God sake, Miaka, she is not a dog or cat…" Nuriko rolled his eyes.

"Well we can't keep calling her with 'hey' or 'miss' right? It's weird." Miaka said.

Kyouka sighs. "You're right. I feel weird myself not knowing my name…"

Miaka grins. "Want me to name you?"

Kyouka sweatdrop. "Err, ok, I guess…"

Miaka looks pleased. "Good. I will named you… Alice! What do you think?"

"As in Alice in the wonderland?" Kyouka asked and laughs. "Just because we're in other world doesn't mean you should name me with such a corny name."

"I know! What about Kotori?" Nuriko suggested.

"No,no,no! What about Aoi?"

"Blue is bad luck! What about Sayo?"

"Chisa?"

"Tooru?"

"Rin?"

For a few minutes, they keep arguing over which name best suits Kyouka.

Suddenly they heard Chiriko/Amiboshi played his flute.

Kyouka suddenly feel a chill.

"What?" Nuriko who notice Kyouka's condition asked. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I just feel a chill." Kyouka said as she crossed her arms, as a gesture of she felt cold.

"Maybe we should get you back to your room." Nuriko said.

Kyouka shook her head. "No, I'm fine. That strange feeling is gone now…" She listens to the sound of the flute. "It's pretty…"

"Isn't it? It is Chiriko who play the flute…" Miaka explained.

"Chiriko?" Kyouka looks troubled. 'Again. The name… Why those it feel so familiar? Like I have known it before. And the legend…the Suzaku warriors that are supposedly to protect Suzaku no miko… why does it so scarily familiar? But that's impossible. Nuriko and the others had never meet me before today so…'

"How about Kikyou-chan?" Miaka suddenly asks.

"What?" Kyouka and Nuriko asked in confusion.

"Kikyou." Miaka said proudly. "It's a good name for you…"

"Hmm… Kikyou-chan…sounded good…" Nuriko said.

Kyouka smile. "Well, by any mean, just call me Kikyou then…"

"Yess! I'm good!" Miaka said.

Kikyou aka Kyouka laughs. Nuriko follows suit.

They walk together, chatting and laughing. Kyouka stops walking when they pass a garden in which Chichiri sat alone with his fishing rod.

"What is it, Kikyou-chan?" Miaka asks.

Kyouka doesn't answer.

"Kikyou-chan?" Miaka repeats as she pats the girl shoulder.

Kyouka snaps back to reality. "Ah, gomen ne, Miaka-san. What did you just say?"

"Mou, please answer me when I call out your name…" Miaka pouts.

"Miaka, she probably hasn't gotten use with the new name just yet…" Nuriko steps in to defend Kyouka.

Kyouka gave a small smile. She looks at Chichiri with (somehow) a longing look.

Nuriko grins. "See something you like, little one?"

Kyouka blush. "Eh?"

"What?" Miaka asks. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing at all…" Kyouka said as her face continue to redden.

Nuriko gave Kyouka devilish smile. "Really?"

Kyouka sweatdrop.

Miaka has just caught up of what is going on. "I see…" She smirks.

More sweatdrop covered Kyouka's head.

Miaka grabs Kyouka and take her toward the monk. "Chichiri!"

"Miaka-san, what do you think you're doing?" Kyouka asks in panic.

Chichiri turns to see his miko and the other foreign girl. "Ah, Miaka-chan, what is it?"

"Have you caught some fish?" Miaka asks as she caught up with her breath.

"No, not really…" Chichiri quietly answers as he studied Kyouka's features.

"Kikyou-chan here and I wants to learn fishing, can you be a doll and teach us?" Miaka asks.

"Kikyou?" Chichiri repeats the name.

"It's her temporary name!" Miaka cheerfully said. She proudly told Chichiri how she had gotten the idea herself.

Chichiri gave a small smile. "I see. It's a good name…" he said as he looks straight at Kyouka.

Kyouka's heart thumps madly. She blushes some more.

Chichiri found that rather weird but amusing. He doesn't say a thing though.

Nuriko, who watches the trio from faraway, grins. 'She doesn't seem to be a bad person. Maybe we are too paranoid huh?' He continue to watch as Chichiri lecture the young girls how to use a fishing rod that the monk has somehow produce some more for the girls.

Nuriko notice the gentle yet solemn look on Kyouka's face as she listens to Chichiri's instruction. 'If I don't know any better, it's almost as if she has known Chichiri for quite sometime… But Chichiri himself had said that he doesn't know her…'

Chapter 10

A/N: At these points, I'm going to write Kyouka as Kikyou at least until she regain her memories back.

It was another day in Konan Palace.

Kyouka had just finished eating her meal later today. She walks past the garden in the palace. She is a bit bored today because nobody is here to accompany her.

Miaka had gone with her lover, Tamahome. Hotohori summons Nuriko to his chamber to discuss something. Chiriko is playing his flute again somewhere down the palace. Mitsukake is off in the palace clinic. That left Tasuki and Chichiri…

Kyouka doesn't want to get in Tasuki's way for she senses that the bandit dislikes her somehow. As for the monks, he is hardly to be seen in the palace. Mostly he spends his time with Hotohori, reading books in the gazebo or fishing in the pond.

Somehow today Kyouka feel the urge to go to the pond to see the monk but she is disappointed when she saw that Chichiri is not there. She sighs as she sat down on the rock near the pond. Her fingertip gently plays on the water.

Suddenly Kyouka looks up and to her surprise she saw Chichiri standing in front of her. It is like he is standing over the pool. He's somehow glowing in red and white.

"Chichiri-san?" Kyouka whispers.

Chichiri looks at her and smile sadly. He opens his mouth to say something but somehow Kyouka couldn't understand him.

"W-what? I can't hear… What are…you…?" Kyouka yells. She suddenly notice that the surrounding has turn into complete black…

"Kikyou-san? Kikyou-san!"

Kyouka's eyes fluttered open. She saw Chichiri's face hover over her. She yelps and tries to wake up only to hit Chichiri in the jaw with her own head.

"Ouuch…" Chichiri grabs his jaw in pain.

Kyouka shook her head and noticed that she is still in the pond. She must have fallen asleep somehow… She rushed to the monk. "Are you ok? I'm really sorry…"

Chichiri grins cutely. "I'm alright no da… What about you? What are you doing here sleeping outside like this? You could have gotten a cold you know?"

"I didn't realize that I have fallen asleep…" Kyouka admit sheepishly.

"Well, I can't blame you. I usually took a nap here myself. The wind make it much more easier to fall a sleep no da. Like a lullaby no da."

Kyouka smile.

"But it's dangerous that you sleep near the pond, what if you get drown inside the pond? Can you even swim?"

"Well, I guess I'm not really good at swimming. In fact I never had been really good with sports…" Kyouka said and suddenly stops. "OMG…"

Chichiri smiles. "Look like your memories has return small piece by piece…"

"Yeah…" Kyouka sounded unsure whether she likes the idea of having her memories back. Somehow she gets terrified like something bad is going to happen if she did remember but on the other hand a part of her wants desperately to remember because she felt like she has something to do and it has to be soon…

"Kikyou-san?"

Kyouka winced.

"What is it?" Chichiri asked when he noticed her grimace.

"No, it just the name. Kikyou… I haven't gotten used of the idea that it is my temporary name…" Kyouka admits. "I don't want to hurt Miaka-san's feeling for she has gotten much trouble of thinking the names for me… It just that…" She sighs.

"Chichiri-san!" Chiriko called out. "Hotohori-sama requested our presences into the chamber…"

Chichiri and Kyouka look at Chiriko and then at each other.

Kyouka sighs. "Go…"

"I'm sorry, Kikyou-san. If you wish, we can talk again later… You can tell me anything no da." Chichiri apologized as he stands up.

Kyouka smiles a little. "It's alright. Just go. It must be something important…"

Chichiri return her smile then left with Chiriko.

&&&

It was night. Kyouka is in her bedroom. She walked back and forth as she eyeing the red robes placed neatly on the table in front of her.

Kyouka sighs as she looks over the robes she had worn when she supposedly first appeared in the palace. She sighs again when she realized that she has nothing on the robes that will gave her a clue of who she really is.

'Am I really from Japan? I mean I can't be wrong right? But then if what Miaka said is true that I had somehow open the Shijin Tenchi Sho, shouldn't I have wear something of our world like say uniform or whatever? Instead I wear these foreign clothes…' Kyouka thought.

Kyouka sat down and touches the robes and suddenly her heart thumps madly. 'What the…?'

Suddenly she saw a various vision-like inside her mind. A vision of Suzaku warriors, Kyouka's warriors, they are all dead.

Kyouka pull her hand away from the robes as she gasp for breath. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt her heart hurt so much. She falls to the floor.

"No…" She starts to sobs. "Oh God…"

Kyouka clutches her head as she doubled over in pain.

&&&

Chiriko is passing by Kyouka's room on the way to his own room when he heard soft cries inside the room. Curious and concern, he knock on the door.

"Err, Kikyou-san?"

No answer, only the sound of Kyouka's cries.

Made up his mind, Chiriko opens the door and saw Kyouka on the floor. He rushes to her. "Kikyou-san? Daijobu ka?"

Kyouka looks up at Chiriko. Her face contorted in pain. She begs, "Please make it stop! Make it stop!"

Chiriko doesn't know what to do for a split second but seeing how in pain the girl is, he quickly plays his flute to sooth her soul. And he succeeds somehow.

Kyouka calms down but she still cries.

Chiriko stops playing his flute and helps her on her feet and gets her into the bed. He kneels in front of her. "What is it? Does it still hurt?"

Kyouka sobs. "I don't know what is happening to me…"

"Do you want me to call Mitsukake-san here?"

"No, no! I'm alright…" Kyouka forces a smile as she wipes her tears away.

"Do you want me to stay here and play a melody for you?" Chiriko offered.

"Please, if it's not too much trouble…" Kyouka said. 'Make me forget the pain and whatever blurry vision I have before…'

Chiriko nods and starts to play a melody for her.

&&&

Meanwhile in a faraway place, in a distant time and space, Gakathei watched from a magical mirror the sight of the Suzaku no miko who had loses her memories and forgotten her mission. He smirked evilly.

"Kanna! Kagehoshi!" He summoned his minions.

A young woman dressed in black and a little girl who is holding a mirror shimmered inside Gakathei's chamber.

"You ring?" Kagehoshi asked.

Gakathei smile. "I have an assignment for you two…"

&&&

Back into the AU…

Kyouka dreamed.

In her dream she saw a girl whose face we can't see wept in a distant, she also saw a giant red bird engulfed its wings around the girl as if comforting her. Then something dark attacks the bird and snatches it away from the girl.

Kyouka moves to help the bird but somehow she can't move. The girl slowly steps out of the shadow to reveal that it is herself. Her other self opens her mouth to say something but Kyouka couldn't make out of what she say. Kyouka desperately trying to move her legs forward so that she can hear what her other self is trying to say but to no avail. She felt frustrated and sad.

When she wakes up, tears already filled her eyes. She slowly sat up on the bed and notices that Chiriko is not there anymore.

Two maids come in and said that Hotohori had requested her to join him and the others for breakfast.

Kyouka quickly get in the bath that had already been prepared by the maids in the back of the room. After bathing herself, Kyouka wear the new clothes that had been prepared by the maids. She makes her hair into two ponytails tied with purple ribbons.

She then went to join the others in dine room.

&&&

"Hey, Kikyou-chan!" Miaka called. "Here sit with me!"

Kyouka smiles and sit next to Miaka. "Good morning, everyone." She greeted everyone.

Everyone but Tasuki greets her back.

When Kyouka's eyes meet Chiriko's, she blush and looks away.

Nuriko who notices this wonder what happen between the two.

After finishing her breakfast, Kyouka excused herself and went to the pond again. It has become her favorite place somehow. She plopped down on the grass just a few feet away from the pond.

Kyouka sighs as she thinks about the dream she had last night. 'What was that all about?' she thought.

"A penny for your thought no da…"

Kyouka blinks and realizes that Chichiri has been sitting with her for at least 10 minutes. "Gosh, Chichiri-san, you scare me…"

"I scare you? I'm sorry. It just that you looks so serious na no da." Chichiri grins.

Kyouka's smile fades away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chichiri asks when he saw her look sad.

"No, it just last night I have the weirdest dream…" Kyouka said.

"About what? If you don't mind to tell me…"

"Strangely it is about…" Kyouka trailed as she also remember the vision she had last night. "Ugh…" She clutches her head.

"What?"

"I can't…" Kyouka shook her head firmly.

"Kikyou-san?"

"I think I might have a vision too…"

"You have a vision and a weird dream?"

"Yeah. I know that sound, well yeah, weird, but it is…" Kyouka said. "It just that I can't seem to remember the details but it seem important…"

"It could be that what you dreamed about is your memory of the past…" Chichiri said. "…or it could be a warning for the future…"

"You make it sound even more weird…"

Chichiri laughs. "Sorry…"

"What about the vision?"

"The same rules applied for the vision. It is either of the past or the future." Chichiri said. "I'm curious, what is it that you dreamed about? Maybe it could be a clue to discover your identity…"

"That just it. It's blurring, it slipping away from my mind. I don't know if this is a good thing or not…" Kyouka sighs.

"Don't push yourself too hard. It will come back to you eventually…"

"But what if when it did, it would be too late?"

"Too late? Too late for what?"

"I'm…I'm not sure…"

Chichiri looks thoughtful. 'I should try once again to contact Taiitsukun. What is she doing anyway? Why doesn't she return my message?'

"Say, Chichiri-san, I have been wondering the reason why you wear that mask…?" Kyouka asks almost dreamily.

Chichiri didn't answer.

Kyouka quickly apologized. "I'm sorry if I'm butting in your business. I can't explain it but I… I feel like there is this sharp pain in my heart whenever I saw you wear that mask. I know it's corny words because…I barely know you… I'm sure you've good reason of why you wear that smiling mask, probably a sad one at that…" she said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, for someone to use a mask, I think they are hiding something painful that he/she doesn't want anyone to know about." Kyouka said solemnly as she looks at the sky above. "I think everyone wear mask too, to protect themselves from the pain or to hide the ugliness in them…afraid of what other people will see in them…"

Chichiri observed the girl next to him.

"I wonder about me myself… What kind of person I am before I suffered memory loss…" Kyouka said. "I must have been through something in my life for me to have loss all my memory… It makes me wonder then if losing my memory would be a gift or a curse… Then again what I am now is just a façade, a mask for the real me…"

Chichiri looks away sadly. He can relate what she's feeling.

Kyouka looks at Chichiri suddenly looks panic and said, "It doesn't mean that I accuse you of anything, ok? I'm just saying…" She groaned. "God, I mess up…"

Chichiri shook his head. "No, you're right about these mask…" He took off his mask to reveal the scar on his handsome face. "I use this mask to hide my scar because people usually scare of it… I received these scar as punishment of my past mistake…" He proceeds to tell about his past.

Kyouka's heart races as she saw the monk's real face. The uncanny sadness returns again, filling her heart with pain. Somehow she felt like she has heard his story before. 'A déjà vu?'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wheel Of Destiny**_

Disclaimer: Suzaku Seven and Seiryuu Seven are not mine. Though the new mikos are mine.

Chapter 11

Kyouka stand in front of Suzaku shrine. She looks hesitate to come in or not.

"What are you doing here?" Tasuki asks with a harsh tone.

Kyouka looks at Tasuki. "No, nothing. I'm just wondering…"

Tasuki is eyeing her in suspicious. It is obvious that he doesn't trust her.

Kyouka felt uncomfortable around Tasuki. "I-I should just go…" She said and quickly turns around to leave. 'What's up with that guy? He looks like he wants to kill me or something…'

Kyouka doesn't notice where she had walk and bump into Chiriko.

"Ah, Kikyou-san…" Chiriko greets her with a smile.

Kyouka blush.

"What is it? Why your face is so red? Did you catch a fever?"

"No. I'm fine. Just a little embarrasses."

"Why?"

"About last night. I'm sorry that you see me in that condition. It felt wrong that I burden you with…"

"You're not a burden, Kikyou-san. Don't worry about it."

"But I still just felt embarrasses…"

"If you kept saying that, you will make feel embarrasses too, you know?"

Kyouka smiles. "I'm sorry. Ugh, I did it again. I should just say thanks instead, shouldn't I?"

"Hey, nothing too worries about. It is just natural to help each other out…"

"Even if it is someone that you barely know?"

"Even if it is…"

Kyouka's eyes softened. "You're a good person, Amiboshi-san…"

Chiriko freaks. "What did you just say?"

"What?" Kyouka looks confuse.

"What did you just call me? Did you just call me Amiboshi?"

"Did I? I didn't realize…" Kyouka said. "Who is Amiboshi anyway?"

"I don't know, you tell me…" Chiriko aka Amiboshi looks troubled at the fact that the girl has mention his real name. 'Has my cover been blown? I should report this to Nakago…'

"I don't know either. It sort of slip out of my tongue just like that… Weird…" Kyouka muttered. "Perhaps it is a name of a friend in my past?"

&&&

Kutou Palace

Suboshi had just reported what his twin wrote to Yui and Nakago. They looks troubled at the fact another girl from the other world has arrived in Konan.

"Another girl from my world?" Yui asks. "Interesting. I wish to see her someday…"

"Do you want to capture her?" Nakago asks.

"No. Just investigate her some more. I will decide later…" Yui said.

"You heard the miko…" Nakago replies to the young boy kneeled before them.

"I understand." Suboshi said.

&&&

"Suboshi." Nakago stops the young seishi on the corridor.

"Yes, Nakago-sama?" Suboshi bows.

"Order your brother to eliminate the girl if she would become possible threat in the future."

"But Yui-sama says…"

"You just listen to my order!"

"Alright…" Suboshi watched as Nakago strolled away. "Che, what a hateful guy…"

Chapter 12

The next day is another beautiful day in Konan Palace.

Kyouka and Chiriko are at the gazebo. Kyouka is reading a book she borrows from Miaka while Chiriko plays his flute as usual.

Chiriko secretly observed the girl before him. He just had gotten a message from Nakago that order him to keep an eye on the girl and if she proves to be a threat, he should eliminate her.

Suddenly Miaka comes toward them followed by Tama the cat.

"Kikyou-chan! Kikyou-chan!" Miaka called out.

Kyouka looks up from her book. "Ah, Miaka-san…"

"Listen! Listen! I heard a rumor from the maids that today in the city there would be a two-three days bazaar! We should go and check it out!" Miaka said.

"Sound like fun…" Kyouka admits. "Do you want to go with us, Chiriko-san?"

"Err, no, I will pass…" Chiriko says. "I wants to go to the clinic and see Mitsukake-san if he needs some assistance."

"We should ask Nuriko to go with us. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to resist." Miaka says.

"Well where is he then?" Kyouka asks.

"That's the thing. I can't seem to find him…" Miaka sighs.

Kyouka smile. "I will help you go look for him…"

"Ok, meet me in the gate. I also want to ask Tamahome if he wants to go with us…" Miaka says as she dash to search.

&&&

Kyouka walks past a room in one of the corridor in the palace and is surprise to hear somebody was talking about her. It was Chichiri's room.

"I still don't think we should trust the girl. Somehow she gave me these weird feeling…" Tasuki said.

"Weird feeling? Maybe you have a feeling for her…but you don't recognize your own feeling, seeing as that you keep claiming you hate women…" Nuriko teased.

"Shut up!" Tasuki snapped. "I don't like her like that. Doesn't anyone feeling what I'm feeling? It's like a bad omen or something…"

"Chichiri, have you contacting Taiitsukun about the girl?" Hotohori asked.

"I have no da. But somehow she doesn't reply to me summoning her. It's like something is going on in Mt. Taikyoku…" Chichiri said.

"So you are saying we don't know anything about the girl aside that she's from Miaka's world?" Hotohori asked.

Chichiri nods.

Nuriko sighs. "I don't think we need to worry much about her. She is after all from Miaka's world right? She can't be evil."

"If what she claims is true…" Tasuki adds.

"And let's not forget the way she appeared in front of us before…" Hotohori said.

"Yeah, she suddenly appears in Suzaku shrine with blood all over her. That's weird. Could it be she is faking herself of losing her memories?" Nuriko asked.

"For what purpose she did that?" Chichiri asked. "Frankly I didn't sense any evil from her…and I don't think she is faking herself…"

"Well, she is maybe a good actress but no fooling me…" Tasuki said.

Outside, Kyouka felt tears streaming down her cheeks. 'They don't believe me. They think I'm the enemy…'

Inside, Chichiri had just noticed Kyouka's life force. He opens the door and saw the girl stand up in front of the door with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looks so pitiful.

"Kikyou-san…?" Chichiri trailed. He felt guilty seeing her cry like that.

"You! You eavesdrop at our conversation!" Tasuki yells angrily.

Kyouka glares at Tasuki that surprisingly makes him shut up.

"Err, Kikyou-chan…" Nuriko walks forward. "It just… We just…"

"I was asked by Miaka-chan to go look for you, Nuriko-san. She wants to take us out to the bazaar in the city…" Kyouka explained as she wipes her tears. She then turns to left.

"Kikyou-san, wait!" Chichiri called out.

Kyouka refuses to listen, she run out quickly.

Chichiri and Nuriko decided to come after her but they couldn't find her everywhere.

Nuriko decided to inform Miaka about the situation while Chichiri continues his search.

Soon Miaka, Tamahome, Nuriko and Chiriko set out to search the palace for Kyouka. Tasuki refused to help but Miaka's glare scares him so he forced himself to help.

Raining starts to drop furiously from the sky above and yet they still couldn't find her.

Chichiri tries to sense for Kyouka's life force but it is alarmingly weak. He starts to panic, thinking something must be happening to her. He tries to locate for her weak life force, which eventually lead him to one of so many gardens in the palace.

Kyouka hides herself in a fake cave-like reef. It has a small entrance that allows her to hide from people's sight. She is surprised at the familiar of deja vu she keeps receiving in that small place like she has been there before today…

Kyouka sing, more like whisper, a song that suddenly just pop up in her mind. She sang it without thinking.

She sang: Through a forest of thorns, we've come walking.

For the rose to which our hearts seek.

Protect the love, which lives nobly,

And cultivate the dreams of fleeting flowers.

"Tomorrow Will Be a Better day", I whisper many times,

And rain upon you, today's last prayer.

Chichiri, who had found her hiding place, secretly listening to her soft, slightly tremor voice tentatively.

Kyouka stops singing and sobs. She hears the rustle of the grass and gasps.

"Kikyou-san…" Chichiri called out.

_**Flashback**_

"Kyouka-chan…" Chichiri called out. "Please come out of there…" 

_**End Flashback**_

Kyouka gasps again. 'What was that…?'

"Kikyou-san, please come out from there… We need to talk…" Chichiri says.

"Go away…" Kyouka says.

"I can't, not before I talk to you…"

"What do you want?"

"Please come out first."

"I don't want to…" Kyouka says childishly.

If the situation had been different, Chichiri would probably chuckle and tries to use a trick like one would do to a kid to get her out of here but he realized that is not the case.

"How did you find such a strategic place to hide anyway?" Chichiri asks. "I can't squeeze myself inside…"

Kyouka doesn't answer. "Please just leave me alone…"

"I can't…"

"Why? I thought you and your friends doesn't believe me…"

"I believe you…"

"Liar!"

"I'm not…" Chichiri says. "Kikyou-san…"

"That's not my name…" Kyouka says.

"I know."

"For all you know, I could be the enemy right? Why should you care for me?"

"I didn't think that of you…"

"Well, obviously the others did, especially that Tasuki…"

"You've to forgive him. He's rude, I know, but he's actually a good guy. And everyone is just a bit twitchy because of Seiryuu warriors and of summoning Suzaku. We just don't want to screw up…"

"If I'm such a bother, why should you guys put up with me? Why don't just throw me into jail or outside the palace? Why pretending to be civil with me? Does Miaka think of me as a threat too?"

"Miaka-chan doesn't know that the others have 'some concern' regarding you… She truly wants to be your friend no da…"

Kyouka sniffs.

"I do too you know…" Chichiri added.

"Really?"

"Really."

Slowly, Kyouka get out of the cave-like reef.

"Welcome backs no da…" Chichiri smiles softly as he walks closer to her and shielding her from the rain using his kasha.

"Chichiri-san…"

For a moment the two standing in the rain, staring at each other.

&&&

Miaka is having a tantrum. She can't believe that her friends doubting her other friend. Tamahome and Nuriko try to calm her down.

Tasuki is bad-mouthing Kyouka. Again the silent glare from Miaka is enough to shut him up for real.

Hotohori feel guilty because he was the one who summoned the seishi to discuss about Kyouka. He orders some more soldiers to go search outside the palace to retrieve Kyouka just in case the girl had gone out of the palace.

Mitsukake and Chiriko didn't say anything though Chiriko looks quite lost in his own mind.

At this point, they all saw Chichiri and Kyouka walking slowly toward them. Both are soaked wet.

Miaka rushed to Kyouka and hugs her. "Thanks, God, Chichiri found you! I'm really worried…"

Kyouka smile a little and return the hug. She then looks at everyone and bows. "I'm sorry to make such a commotion…"

"No, we're the one with the blame here…" Hotohori said. "We shouldn't be suspect you who clearly doesn't have any ill intentions…"

"No, Your Highness. You have every right to suspect me. People in the right mind would do just that when a stranger shows up on their door." Kyouka said.

Chiriko stiffed uneasily at hearing Kyouka's words.

Nuriko sighs and smile. "Well done, Chichiri. Where did you find the little miss anyway?"

"I would prefer not to tell that…" Chichiri said.

"Why?" Nuriko asked.

"Because it's a promise…" Chichiri said as he eyeing Kyouka who is lead by Miaka to get back to her room.

&&&

"I apologize on everyone's behalf for making you cry, Kikyou-chan…" Miaka said as they entered Kyouka's room.

"No, it's not they fault. Sure, it's hurt to be suspected but I guess after enough thinking, it's understandable…" Kyouka answered.

"Really?"

"After all you guys were bestowed with important task to save the country from calamity so…"

"I see. I never think it as important task. I just feel it's just the right thing to do…" Miaka said.

"Maybe you should be careful too, Miaka-san…"

"What do you mean?"

"What if Tasuki-san's right? What if I am your enemy?"

"Stop it with the enemy thing! I think I just have enough of friend become enemy stuff! I have Yui-chan to worry about. I can't worry about you too. You…you're my friend!" Miaka said as she grabs both Kyouka's hand.

"You're too carefree, Miaka-san…" Kyouka smile. Somehow she felt a nagging feeling like she should warns the miko about something but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Maybe that's why everyone is likely to like you…"

"I'm quite friendly…" Miaka said.

Kyouka giggle. Soon the two laughs together.

Chapter 13

Kyouka walks down the corridor near the garden and saw Miaka with a few young maids. Curious of what the perky miko is up to this time, Kyouka made her way toward them.

When Miaka saw Kyouka, she smiles and motions her to come. "Come, Kikyou-chan! Let's learn a song!"

"A song?" Kyouka asks.

"Yeah, it is a love song that the girls in Konan usually sang." Miaka says.

The two maids nod to confirm what Miaka says.

"Why do you want to learn it?" Kyouka asks.

Miaka blush.

It's pretty much answer Kyouka's question. "I see." Kyouka smirks. "You want to sing for Tamahome-san…"

Miaka squeaks as she punch playfully at Kyouka.

The maids sweatdrop.

Kyouka sighs. "So sing… Let me hear it…"

Miaka took a deep breath and start to sing.

She sangs: Fly high! Suzaku miracle la

The legend begins to move  
the real me blossoms  
("I love you" echoes)  
Guided by you  
(spirits awaken)  
another world begins to shine

For the one I love  
what can I do?  
There's no dream that won't come true!  
I truly believe

It's between heaven and earth  
Intense in different adventures  
(smile and say "hello")  
Watched over and protected by you  
(love is the shining constellations)  
I remember another miracle

Once in a lifetime meeting  
keeping it within your soul  
I think love is something  
that will always save us

For the one I love  
what can I do?  
There's no dream that won't come true!  
I truly believe  
(open into infinity Fushigi Yuugi)

Miaka stops singing and looks at the maids. "Have I gotten it right?"

The maids nod. "Miko-sama is a fast learner!" they said.

Miaka laughs. "Only if it is something that I like… Thanks for teaching me, maids-san…"

The maids bows and hurriedly left the girls apparently they are not comfortable around such an important person like Miaka. Probably afraid they would say something wrong in front of her.

Miaka turns to Kyouka. "How is it? Do you think it's good?"

"Yes…" Kyouka says as she smiles weakly.

"Tonight Tamahome and I are planning for a romantic date under the moonlight. And then I will sang for him as a surprise." Miaka reveals her plan with such a dreamy eyes.

Kyouka chuckle. "Nice…"

"Which is why today we are going out to the bazaar…"

"We are?"

"Yeah, I want to give some present for everyone…" Miaka says sweetly. "You will come with me right? It's going to be fun!"

"Yeah, well, I guess it's about time I see around outside the palace huh?" Kyouka agreed.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

The girls quickly changed their clothes with something more simple and not too attractive so that they won't get anyone attention. Miaka wears green/pink traditional dress and her hair was tied into a chignon. Kyouka wears pale yellow/black dress and her hair was tied into two buns.

Giggling, the two girls walk together hand in hand to Hotohori's chamber to ask permission to left the palace.

The handsome emperor is worried for the girls' safety should they go alone so he summoned Nuriko to accompany the girls.

Kyouka looks a bit down. She thinks Hotohori is still doesn't trust her after all. Hotohori, as if knowing Kyouka's thought, explain his real concern is their safety, nothing of sort suspecting Kyouka.

In the end, the girls, accompanied by Nuriko, went to the bazaar and having lots of fun…for a while.

&&&

"What fun…" Miaka says, as she jump up and down like kids would do when they are excited.

Nuriko and Kyouka smiles as they observe the perky girl.

Nuriko helps Miaka choose gifts for their fellow seishi leaving Kyouka unattended.

Miaka and Nuriko are suddenly were surprised by the sudden attack of arrows upon them.

Nuriko instantly recognized Kutou's arrows. 'What the hell they are doing here?'

The Kutou men obviously are targeting Miaka and Nuriko as well as adverting their attention for their other comrade to capture Kyouka. In doing so, they don't seem to care to hurt or kill innocent bystanders.

"Miaka, watch out!" Nuriko dove to push Miaka out of harm when he senses the enemies' attack.

Miaka screams.

The people in the bazaar start to panic with the sudden turn of events.

Nuriko easily is able to defeat his attacker. Just then he remember that he didn't see Kyouka. "Miaka, where is Kikyou?"

"Eh?"

They exchanged a look in fear of what happen to their silent companion. At the time they hear a woman scream.

"M-monster!"

Nuriko and Miaka rush toward the source, praying that Kyouka is safe.

&&&

Kyouka wander alone the street. She saw an alley that lead to a small river. She saw a little girl is playing ball. Smiling, Kyouka walks toward the little girl. Just as she is about to open her mouth to greet the little girl, she disappears, leaving only the ball.

Kyouka looks shock. "What…?"

Suddenly a man come from behind her and says, "You…are the other girl who appears in the palace right?"

Kyouka twirled to see who he is.

The man smirks evilly. "I have come to pick you up…"

"Pick me up?"

"Come quietly with me and we won't hurt you…"

"We?"

The man rolled his eyes and reach to grab her.

Kyouka steps back. "Stay away or I will…scream…"

The man laughs. "Feel free. If someone come, I will simply just kill him…"

Kyouka tries to back off but she is already reaching the river edge.

"So? What are you going to do?" The man mocks.

"W-where are you planning to take me?"

"You will know when we arrive… Now, come…"

"I…"

Suddenly a burst of tentacle-like appears from the ball left by the little girl earlier and it goes to pierce the man's heart.

Kyouka yelps as the tentacle-like wraps itself around her leg and waist. She screams in fear, pain and disgust.

A woman who happens to choose the moment to pass by sees what happening and also screams. The tentacle-like also kills the woman, silencing her scream.

Kyouka wonder why the tentacle-like doesn't pierce her like the others instead putting her in such torture. She closes her eyes as she felt her blood slowly drained from her.

&&&

**Gakathei laughs. "Looks like Ten did good." He looks at Kyouka's contorted face from the mirror. "Suffer more, Suzaku no Miko!"**

&&&

Kyouka's eyes snapped open suddenly. "Gakathei!"

&&&

**Gakathei looks surprise. "What the…? Is she regaining her memories back?"**

&&&

Suzaku's symbol appeared in Kyouka's forehead as a burst of red electrical flow from Kyouka's body toward the tentacle-like and the ball. The ball breaks and reveals the most gruesome creature. It looks like in pain because of the small electrical summoned by Kyouka. It let go of Kyouka's body.

Kyouka fell down on the grass as she looks at the creature. One of her hair bun got loose and falls to the side of her face. For a while, she looks confuse as if she is just awaken from a long sleep.

The creature yelps and starts to attack Kyouka with full force.

Enter Chichiri who appears out of nowhere. He quickly defends Kyouka from the creature. Apparently he senses that Miaka and the others are in danger as well as the monster's evil chi and teleport to them to help.

Chichiri chants a spell and temporarily paralyzing the creature. He turns to Kyouka. "Are you alright?" He noticed that she had lots of wound. "We need to get you to Mitsukake!"

"Chichiri…" Kyouka whispers in disbelieve. She clutches her chest in pain. "Watch out!" She warns the monk as his spell wear off and the creature lung to attack.

Chichiri use his monk cane to put up barrier in front of them.

Nuriko and Miaka arrived at the scene. "Chichiri! Kikyou!"

The creature, having realize that it can't have its way with Chichiri and Kyouka, decided to attack the newcomer.

Miaka screams in fear.

Nuriko step in between Miaka and the creature. He grabs the creature body despite its tentacle wraps around his wrist to shoulder. He winced in pain.

Chichiri move to help Nuriko. For quite sometime, Chichiri and Nuriko joined to defeat the troublesome monster.

Miaka stand still in shock, too afraid to move.

Kyouka sat still in shock but not the same reason as Miaka. "I…remember…"

&&&

Across the river, we see the little girl from before. She materialized into a young woman. She laughs evilly. "Gakathei-sama would be very proud of me…"

"**Ten, attack the Suzaku No Miko! Now! Before she regain her memories fully**!" come Gakathei's telepathic message.

Ten nods.

&&&

Kyouka looks at her hand. "I remember…everything… I…my name is…"

Without warning, the creature flew past the other and goes straight to Kyouka.

"Kikyou, get away from there!" Nuriko warns.

Kyouka is too overwhelmed by her sudden returning of memories that she becomes completely obvious of her surrounding.

Chichiri use his full magic and destroy the creature for good before it can crush Kyouka.

Everyone sighs in relieve. They go rush toward Kyouka.

"What is the matter with you?" Nuriko demand angrily. "You could have died if it's not for Chichiri's spell…"

"Kikyou-chan, are you alright? You're hurt!" Miaka said.

"We should get her to Mitsukake. I think she is in shock…" Chichiri said.

"Kikyou-chan?" Miaka called out.

"My name…is not Kikyou… My name is Kyouka…" responded Kyouka.

"You… Have you regained your memories?" Miaka asked.

Chichiri and Nuriko exchanged a glance.

Kyouka look up finally. Tears streaming down her face. "I remember…"

Everyone is taken aback at her look of pain and sorrow.

"…everything…" adds Kyouka with unmistakable bitterness in her voice. "I remember…"

Miaka, Nuriko and Chichiri don't know what they have to say to comfort the girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wheel Of Destiny_

Disclaimer: Suzaku Seven and Seiryuu Seven are not mine. Though the new mikos are mine. The entire lyric applied in this story is not mine either.

Chapter 14

Kyouka sat on the gazebo at night, watching the sky with a faraway look. Her eyes look blank. There is no longer a sign of tears in her face.

Ever since she had gotten back to the palace after the incident the day before, she had keep her to herself; meaning always off alone as if avoiding everyone.

&&&

Miaka and her warriors watch Kyouka by from the balcony in Hotohori's room.

"Kikyou…no, Kyouka seem so down ever since she had regain her memories." Miaka says. "She even hardly talks to me anymore…"

"Give her time, she will come around…" Tamahome says.

"Will she?" Miaka asks. "Haven't you seen her? It's like she has lost all joyful in life…"

"That's true." Nuriko says. "It kinda worries me…"

"Why don't you go to her and pump for what she knew?" Tasuki suggested.

Everyone looks at the bandit as if he is crazy.

"What? I know you're all dying to know more about her, right? This is what we have been waiting for! Finally an answer of why and how she got here." Tasuki says.

"He has a point…" Tamahome says.

"I don't think it is a wise thing to do…" Mitsukake says. "She looks so fragile right now… Sort of beating the truth out of her would be harsh…"

"I agree with Mitsukake na no da…" Chichiri says finally. "I'm more concern about the monster which appear on the river the days before…"

"That's right!" Tamahome jumps in. "What happen actually? Did the kutou men bring the creature forth?"

"There will be no way to determine that now na no da…" Chichiri says.

"What about the Kutou assassin? How were those Kutou men known that Miaka and the others would be in the bazaar?" Tamahome asks.

"Are you suggesting someone in the palace alert Kutou?" Nuriko asks.

"But if it's true, we must be on guard all the time. Maybe it's time I ask re-investigation of the people in the palace…" Hotohori adds.

"There is no need to stir chaos around people na no da. If we wants to know about the spy, it is likely we investigate secretly…" Chichiri says. "Beside if Kutou send someone to spies on us, it would be someone that we are not likely to suspect. Especially if the spies were sent by Nakago."

Chiriko secretly gulped.

&&&

Kyouka realize that Miaka and the others are watching her. She sighs.

'They are worried, y'know?'

Kyouka almost jumps when she hears the familiar voice of Nuriko. She whirled around and surprise to see a ghost-like Nuriko.

'What? No hug?' Ghost-like Nuriko grins. 'Wait! Scratch that! I'm only a ghost of memory. You can't hug me.'

Kyouka put both her hands over her mouth as tears streaming down her cheek.

The ghost Nuriko's grin vanish when he saw his miko crying. He rushes to her. 'Kyouka-chan, daijobu?'

"Nu-nuriko…but how? Why?" Kyouka asks.

A/N: To avoid confusion, from now on I will refer to the ghost warrior using ( / ) like /Nuriko/.

/Nuriko/ sighs as he reaches Kyouka's cheek, pretending to touch her. 'Because I'm worried about you, y'know?'

Kyouka wipes her tears as she smile. "I tend to worry people a lot huh?"

/Nuriko/ smiles gently.

"So, ghost of memory huh? Does that mean that you're not real Nuriko?"

'I'm real Nuriko and yet I'm not…'

"Does being a ghost make you speaks in riddle?" Kyouka shakes her head. "So basically you're existing because of my memory of Nuriko?"

'Sort of…'

"You're…not lying, are you? You're not some illusion sent by Gakathei, right?"

'More like illusion created by you. I don't know if you realize it or not but your heart turned cold…because of the unbearable pain and sorrow you have in your heart…'

"Well, can you blame me for being cold? I lost you, Nuriko…and not only you, the others as well… Our friends, Nuriko, people we hold dear… Even Chichiri…" Kyouka said bitterly.

'I know. That's why I'm here. To give you comfort. To relieve some of your pain and loneliness.' Replied /Nuriko/.

Kyouka snorts. "Wait. You mean to tell me that I, unconsciously, create you based on my memory of Nuriko so that you can comfort me?" She shook her head as she looks away. "I don't need this! I don't need a lie! I want my friends! I want them back!" She looks at the ghost. "Not some kind of illusion!"

'Then why don't you join that other Suzaku no miko, Miaka-san, is it her name? And there are also Chichiri and the others, the still live ones…?'

"Because they are not my warriors…not my friends that I known in that other world… Their appearance might be the same but it still is different…"

/Nuriko/ sighs sadly when he saw that his miko is in tears again. 'Don't cry. I hate it when you cry… I'm sure everyone feel the same as me…'

Kyouka nods and wipes her tears. "You're right. I must not cry. I must fix this! I have to defeat Gakathei!" she said with determination.

'That's the spirit!' grinned /Nuriko/.

Kyouka couldn't help but laughs. "Thanks, I guess you really did serve your purpose of being here…"

/Nuriko/ smiles as he slowly vanished. 'I'm not done with you just yet…'

Kyouka's smile vanished as well. 'Well then there are things that I have to do now…' she thought as she hears the sound of Chiriko's flute. 'Starting with that…'

&&&

Hotohori is worried because of the incident the day before in which Miaka almost got killed by Kutou men. He decided it's better if they summons Suzaku as soon as possible before Seiryuu No Miko did. He then orders his people to prepare for the summoning of Suzaku, which will be held 2 days later.

The handsome emperors then summons the priestess as well as the warriors to talk about the summoning once again. The people most excited about the summoning would be Miaka, Tamahome and Nuriko. Miaka and Tamahome are excited because they could finally together after the summoning. Nuriko is excited having asks Miaka the favors of making a wish to turn him into female so that he could finally be with Hotohori.

Regarding the summoning, Hotohori wants the ceremony done in discreet for fear it would attract enemies to attack them during the important moment. Though he did orders for the guards to be extra careful, stay alert and adds more security guards all over the palace.

So much for being discreet…

Kyouka soon figured out from the extra security. She smiles as she remember the Hotohori she had known…her warrior as well as her friend… Her smile soon vanish when she realize that she has a deadline. She must convince Amiboshi to back off doing his plan and as well as to find the real Chiriko.

Early morning, Kyouka goes to Hotohori's chamber.

"What is it, hmmm, Kyouka-san, is that right?"

"Yes. Your highness, I need your help."

"How can I be of help?"

"I'm wondering if you could help me find someone…"

"Of course. Who is it that you wish to seek?"

"A scholar named Doh-kun Oh. I think he applied for a government test or something…"

"I see. I will get my men on it."

"I just want to know his current address."

"You want to go see him?"

"Yes."

"Very well. My advisor will contact you should we find the address of the person you're looking for."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness."

"And Kyouka-san?"

"Yes?"

"Please talk to Miaka. She's very concern about you. You've been distant lately."

Kyouka sighs. "Yes, I will do so…"

Hotohori quickly says, "Ah, it is not an order though. It is on your own free will…"

"I understand." Kyouka bows and turns to leave the room when the emperors called her out again.

"Kyouka-san?"

Kyouka turns around and meet Hotohori's gentle eyes.

Hotohori smile and says, "You may call me Hotohori just like Miaka and the others."

Kyouka can't help but smile. "Why, it is an honor, Hotohori-sama." She then excused herself but the stops. "Hotohori-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry. I'm not your enemy. I promise you that."

Hotohori smile.

Shortly after Kyouka left the chamber, enter Chichiri. He looks at Hotohori. "What is she doing here?"

"She just asking for help to search someone named…Doh-kun Oh, yeah, that's it!" Hotohori explained.

"Doh-kun Oh? Is it someone she know of?"

"Apparently. She doesn't tell much though. What do you think of that girl, Chichiri?"

"I have been sensing something about her na no da." Chichiri said thoughtfully. "Somehow I felt drawn to her na no da. It's weird."

Hotohori looks thoughtful at Chichiri's confession. "Maybe you like her?"

"I'm a monk na no da!"

Chapter 15

That evening, Kyouka arrived at Doh-Kun Oh's house in Jouzen-shi district with a small, simple carriage. She stood before the small house. 'This is the first time I actually come to Chiriko's house… Back then, we're all too busy trying to fend off Seiryuu Warriors' attack and getting shinzaho…' she thought.

A young boy of thirteen suddenly approaches her from behind. "Anoo, were you looking for someone, Miss?"

Kyouka spun around to see Chiriko, the real Chiriko. She took a moment to control the urge to hug the boy. 'This is not the same Chiriko. He is not your Chiriko.' She chanted to herself.

Chiriko cocked his head to the side and looked at Kyouka oddly.

Kyouka took a deep breath and put on her best smile. "Actually I'm looking for you, Chiriko." She emphasized on his seishi name.

A flicker of fear flashes on the young boy's eyes. He grabs Kyouka and led her to a hill near there. "How did you know about me?"

"I…just know. It's complicated story anyway." Kyouka said.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kyouka. I came from the palace."

"The palace? Are you one of Suzaku Warriors too?"

"Me? No, I'm just an ordinary girl…"

"Then are you Suzaku No Miko?" Chiriko asked with sudden interest.

"Not anymore." Kyouka muttered. "No, I'm not."

"Then…"

"Look, I'm here on the behalf of your miko, Miaka-san. You need to go to the palace with me and join the other warriors…"

"I…I can't…"

"Why?"

"I have to study for the exam…"

"Hotohori can arrange that for you later. For God's sake, he's the emperor!"

"The emperor is one of the warriors?"

"Yeah."

Silent.

"I can't go after all…" Chiriko said sadly.

"Why?" Kyouka asked.

"Because…because I'm scared!"

Kyouka looks surprise.

"I know that I'm not suppose to but I'm just a kid. There's still so much I want to do. If I go and join the miko, we would encounter dangers. I don't want to die young! We, Suzaku warriors, would be sworn to protect the miko with our life!"

Kyouka doesn't know what to say. In her mind, she has the flashback when Chiriko, her Chiriko died…and the others too, all her warriors, one by one died…because they have sworn to protect her with their life…

"You must think I'm a coward but I…"

"You're not a coward."

"Eh?"

"It's alright to be scare. If you join the miko, you are most certainly encounter danger but it doesn't mean you will die young. You're strong…and knowledgeable…"

Chiriko laughs bitterly. "That's what I'm good at. I don't have any power should the enemy attack us."

"But you have the knowledge which will aids the miko and the others. You're smart, Chiriko. I can't count how many times you had saved us with your knowledge…" Kyouka said.

"Wha-? What are you talking about?"

Realizing her mistake, Kyouka quickly said, "Anyway Suzaku choose you because he see you fit to be warriors. Everyone has their own weakness too but that's why there's seven of you, you guys will be filling each other weakness up…"

Chiriko looks at Kyouka. Her words make him a bit more confident but he is still a bit hesitant to leave his family.

"It's true that you will be sworn to protect the miko but you can protect her as well as yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying? Protect the miko but protect yourself as well. If you can't, the other warriors will. If they can't, I will."

"You? Who are you really?"

"Let just say I am a friend…"

Kyouka and Chiriko exchange a small smile.

"Give…me time. Give me time to think about it."

Kyouka sighs. "I thought you should know…that there is an imposter seishi in the palace…"

"Eh?"

"He admitted himself as you… The emperor had made decision of the day for the summoning. That's why I search for you; you need to show yourself…"

"How did you know that he is an imposter? How do you know so much? If you know all along, why didn't you alert the others?"

"Because they don't trust me…"

"Why?"

"Maybe because I keep a secret about myself…but soon I will tell them everything, that includes to you too…"

Silent.

"I will be waiting for you in the palace, Chiriko…"

&&&

A/N: At this point, I'm no longer addressing Amiboshi as Chiriko to avoid confusion.

Kyouka had returned to the palace. 'Now I have to take care of Amiboshi. How am I suppose to convince him to back off anyway?' She stops suddenly when she saw Chichiri.

As usual, Chichiri is sitting by the pond with his mask off. He is staring at the sky, he seem to be deep in thought.

Kyouka hid herself behind a pillar in the corridor. She is gazing at Chichiri with intense longing. 'Stop it, damn it! He is not the same person! Well, he is but he is not... Ugh, this alternate universe thing is going to drive me nut! Anyway he is not the Chichiri I had known and love. The person I love is already died long time ago…'

Thinking about her dead lover, she felt sorrow flashing her heart again. Kyouka shook her head firmly. 'I have to be strong! I must not cry! I have to take my revenge upon Gakathei…for my fallen warriors and friends…'

Kyouka was thinking so hard that she doesn't realize that an SD Chichiri sat in front of her. He had put on his mask and looks so cute! Kyouka's eyes are almost bulging out as a result of surprise.

"Are you alright, Kyouka-san?" Chichiri asked with such a cute and childish voice.

Kyouka's scream could be heard in the entire palace.

Chichiri sat on the floor with eyes swirled around and ears hurt as the aftermath of Kyouka's scream.

After a while, Chichiri and Kyouka sat together by the pond.

"Mou, Chichiri-san, you really scare me back there…" Kyouka complained.

Chichiri grins and apologizes. "I'm sorry. It's just that you look so down. I just want to cheer you up, y'know?"

Kyouka shook her head in distress. When she heard Chichiri's confession, she couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry to worry you, Chichiri-san…"

"Everyone is worried too, y'know?"

"Yeah, Hotohori-sama also told me that…"

Silent.

"Nee, Chichiri-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you ask the questions that I'm sure everyone has been dying to know?"

Chichiri grins sheepishly. "Is it really that obvious?"

Kyouka smile.

"We are your friends now, aren't we, Kyouka-san?"

"I…I guess…"

"So naturally friends want to know more about each other, right? That's what happens with us but we're not going to force you to tell us about your past. Sometime people have a past that they don't want others to know… I of all people should understand that…"

Kyouka observed the monk carefully. 'The way he talks, the way he smells, and the way he thinks; everything is the same with my Chichiri…'

"Kyouka-san?"

Kyouka snapped out of her trance. She sighs. "Someday soon I will tell you everything…"

"You don't have to…"

"It's the least I can do for you and everyone after you guys took such a good care of me…"

"If you put it that way…"

Suddenly Kyouka looks alarmed when she heard Amiboshi's flute.

"What?" Chichiri asked.

"Chichiri-san, do you know where Ami…I mean Chiriko is?"

"Well, you should just follow the sound of the flute na no da…"

"You're right. I'm sorry, Chichiri-san but I have to go to see him right away…" Kyouka stand up. Without waiting for his answer, Kyouka dashed forward to find Amiboshi.

&&&

Amiboshi is playing his flute on the garden. 'It is almost to the day of the summoning… After this, I could finally go back to Kutou and reunite with my brother…'

"Chiriko-san…" Kyouka called out.

Amiboshi stops playing his flute when he saw Kyouka. He felt cautious toward her now ever since she calls him by his real name. "Ah,… Anoo…"

"It's Kyouka. My name is Kyouka."

"Yeah, right…Kyouka-san? What is it?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Kyouka asked.

Amiboshi gulped. "S-sure…"

The two stand face to face.

"Your suspicious is correct…" Kyouka finally said.

"What?"

"I know who you are, Amiboshi."

Amiboshi jumps backward and took a fighting stance.

Kyouka sighs. "Don't worry. I'm not here to fight you. Like I said, we need to talk."

Amiboshi eyeing Kyouka in disbelieve.

"I know you are a Seiryuu warrior sent by Nakago to disrupt the summoning of Suzaku…"

"How did you know…?"

"It's a complicated story… One that I must tell you, Miaka-san and the others… Sooner than I thought…if we are to co-operate…"

"Co-operate?"

"You see, I…"

Suddenly unknown force goes straight to the two of them. It caught both of them by surprise.

"What the…?"

Before the two, a little girl who is holding a mirror and a young woman dressed in black, shimmer in.

"Who are you people?" Amiboshi yelled.

Kagehoshi, the woman smirks at Kyouka. "I think you know…"

Kyouka's eyes widened. "You… Gakathei's minions!"

"Gakathei?" Amiboshi looked at Kyouka.

"My sworn enemy…" Kyouka said with eyes filled with hatred. "Would be your enemy too soon…"

Amiboshi looks confuse.

"My name is Kagehoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagehoshi smile eerily as she summons an electric ball and throw it with full blast toward Kyouka and Amiboshi.

Amiboshi quickly grab Kyouka and dodge each attacks. Nevertheless during the last attack, Amiboshi is wounded. He fell to the ground.

"Amiboshi, are you alright?" Kyouka kneel near him.

"I'm alright." Amiboshi grimaced.

Kyouka glares at Kagehoshi. "Insolent woman!" She yelled angrily as red light appeared from her body.

Amiboshi is surprise when he saw the mark of Suzaku appeared on Kyouka's forehead.

Kyouka looks surprise as well. 'I thought I don't have my power anymore…'

Kagehoshi is thrown against a wall by the force of the red light.

Kanna, the little girl, quickly reaches up holding her mirror, which reflect Kyouka's and Amiboshi's reflection. She chants a spell that paralyzes the two.

"Wha-?" Kyouka tries to move but she can't.

Kagehoshi walked toward Kyouka and slap her across the face. "You little bitch! How dare you give me wound in my pretty face?"

"Kagehoshi, you must not kill her. Gakathei-sama said so…" Kanna said.

Kagehoshi rolled her eyes. She then starts to chant a spell.

Kyouka and Amiboshi screams as they felt themselves are being pulled in into unknown vortex created by Kagehoshi. They were wrapped into some kind of maboroshi.

"It's your turn, Kanna…" Kagehoshi replied.

Kanna nods. She chants another spell and two smokes come out of her mirror. It was Kyouka and Amiboshi, a copy of them, actually.

&&&

Chichiri and the others sense evil chi and rushed toward the source. They were in for a shock when the sight that greeted them is of Amiboshi lays on the ground with blood all over him and Kyouka stand over him with an evil smirk. She has some sort of weapon, which is covered in blood.

"You! Did you do this?" Tasuki yelled angrily at the fake Kyouka.

"What if I did?" The fake Kyouka asked.

Miaka gasp. "Kyouka-san…"

"Is this really she?" Nuriko asked.

"Yes, I'm very much me…" Fake Kyouka replied. "I guess Tasuki's right after all huh? I'm the villain…"

"Geez, I don't want to be right…" Tasuki grumble.

"She…is with Seiryuu…" The fake Amiboshi weakly replied.

Miaka and Suzaku Warriors gasp in disbelieve.

Meanwhile Kanna and Kagehoshi who are watching from hidden place smirked.

"Nicely done, Kanna…" Kageshoshi said. "No one could ever tell apart the copy made by you…"

Back to the others…

"Suzaku No Miko…I've come to take your life…" Fake Kyouka said and jump in terrifyingly fast speed toward Miaka with her sword drawn.

"REKKA SHINEN!" Tasuki summoned his fire toward the fake Kyouka.

Chichiri quickly put up the barrier around Miaka to protect her from harm. He dashed forward to aids Tasuki.

Even as he's fighting with 'Kyouka', he felt so numb because of the betrayal. He just can't believe that the girl fooled him. 'Was everything she said to me a lie? But what was it that I sense about her? The pain and sorrow she possessed in her soul? Was it all a lie too? How can it be she faking everything so perfect?'

After sometime, the fake Kyouka withdrew as ordered by Kanna. The fake Amiboshi were taken in to a room where Mitsukake heal him.

Chapter 16

In the maboroshi, the real Kyouka and Amiboshi witnessed everything.

"We've to warns them!" Kyouka yelled, trying to get the others to notice them.

"It's no use. Look like your enemies had them under spell too. They can't see us…" Amiboshi said after he looks around for a way out. "And we can't seem to get out…"

"No way! There has to be a way out! I don't want to be stuck here forever! I have to get out of here! I have to protect everyone! I still have to defeat Gakathei!" Kyouka said in nearly a fit of hysterical.

"Calm down! If you're not calm down, nothing can be solved!" Amiboshi said as he grabs Kyouka and shook her.

"I can't calm down! Everyone is in danger! That fake you are most likely to get them killed during the summoning!" Kyouka yelled nearly in tears.

"Kyouka-san…" Amiboshi feel it was so ironic that the fake him actually continuing what he was originally to do.

After some more futile attempt to break the maboroshi, the two finally give up and rest for a bit. They still have time before the summoning 2 days later. They need to figure out how to get out.

&&&

Gakathei watched in pleasant from his mirror the sight of the desperate Kyouka. He laughs evilly. "I will not kill you just yet, love. I will make you re-living the hell I created…just as I promise you…"

&&&

"I can't believe that Kyouka-san is with the enemy. Such a good girl like her…" Nuriko said.

"What good girl? She nearly kills Chiriko here!" Tasuki yelled angrily.

Hotohori sighs as he remembers what Kyouka had said that morning. 'Am I too naïve?'

Miaka looks at the sleeping figure of the fake Amiboshi. "I can't believe this! That must not be her! It just can't be! Chichiri, can't you tell from her chi?"

Chichiri looks a bit taken. "I…I sense different chi. Her chi is very cold, not like the usual…but it can be because she cloaked her real chi na no da…"

Miaka looks frustrated. Tamahome tries to comfort her.

Mitsukake didn't say a thing.

"It was a great loss…" Hotohori mumble incoherently. "She really looks like a good-natured girl. Who would have thought…?"

&&&

In the maboroshi…

"What should I do? Everyone really believe that I am evil…" Kyouka said sadly.

Amiboshi groaned in pain.

Kyouka remember how he was wounded and rushes to him. "Are you…?"

"I'm fine. I think I just dislocated my left arms…" Amiboshi forced a smile to ease Kyouka's worries. "What about you?"

Kyouka clutches her chest. "I'm fine… Thanks for…"

"Kyouka-san, watch out!" Amiboshi warned when a group of wolf-like creature appeared inside the maboroshi. One of them aiming to bite Kyouka, Amiboshi quickly push the girl so he is the one who got bite in the shoulder.

"Amiboshi-san!"

"Kyouka-san, cover your ears!"

Kyouka nods and quickly cover her ears.

Amiboshi played his flute and destroyed the creature. After making sure they are safe, he collapsed on the ground.

"You save me again… Thank you." Kyouka said.

Amiboshi smile but winced suddenly. "Ugh, the bite, I think it was poisonous…"

"What?"

&&&

Today is the summoning of the Suzaku. Everyone in the palace is very busy for the preparation of the summoning.

Miaka and her warriors are excited. They can temporarily forgetting about Kyouka's betrayal.

It is almost the summoning. Everyone had gather in front of Suzaku Temple. Right now they are waiting for Miaka to come.

&&&

In the maboroshi, Kyouka had just finished sucking the poison in Amiboshi's shoulder. She quickly tore her dress and uses it to bandage him.

Amiboshi lies on the ground in feverish state.

Kyouka looks panic. 'If we don't get out of here soon and get him to Mitsukake…'

&&&

In front of the palace, a carriage stops and a young boy gets out of it. He looks at the palace nervously.

Miaka walks slowly to the temple accompanied by servants.

"NOOOO!" Kyouka screams.

Miaka stops dead in her tracks when she felt like she heard something. She shook her head and keeps walking.

Chiriko entered the palace and quickly rushing to the temple. Even though it was his first time there, somehow he felt like Suzaku is guiding him to the temple.

Miaka and her warriors are almost inside the temple.

Chiriko arrived at the temple. "Wait!" He yelled.

A few guards steps in his way. "Who the hell are you? This is a private area!"

"Hotohori-sama!" Chiriko yelled.

Hotohori and the others stop walking and turns to see what is the commotion.

Hotohori, being the nice emperor that he is, greeted Chiriko. "What are you doing here, boy?"

"I come here to tell you something on behalf of Miss Kyouka…" Chiriko said.

We can hear collective of gasps.

"Kyouka? You know her?" Hotohori asked.

Chiriko nods. "Two days ago, she came to my house to remind me of my duty as Suzaku Warriors…"

"Eh?" Miaka and her warriors look surprise at the sudden turn of event.

Chiriko revealed his mark. When everyone sees this, they look at the fake Amiboshi as well. They look in between Chiriko and the fake Amiboshi. "She told me of the existence of an imposter who used my name…and infiltrate the palace…"

Miaka and the others slowly back off from the real Chiriko as well as the fake Amiboshi in disbelieve and confusion.

The fake Amiboshi realize his cover is blown. He grins sheepishly. "Oops…" He suddenly gurgled and changed into the same creature Miaka and others had encountered the few days before. It tentacle-like sprung in every way, taking hostage of the miko and the warriors.

"What the fuck…!" Tasuki yelled.

Miaka screams in pain and disgust.

The palace guards quickly tries to help their emperor and the others but somehow they all are paralyze.

Kagehoshi appeared in the middle and laughed at the sight before her. "What fun…"

&&&

"At this rate, everyone is going to die!" Kyouka said. In her mind, she could see the various flashing of her own warriors died one by one… "No! I can't let this happen again! I can't!" Tears streaming down her cheek.

The mark of Suzaku appeared in her forehead. "Break!" Kyouka said. And the maboroshi breaks into pieces.

Kyouka and Amiboshi suddenly found themselves inside the temple. Kyouka rushes outside the temple, leaving Amiboshi unattended.

&&&

"Ugh, I can't use my power na no da…" Chichiri said.

"Our power are drained as well as our blood…" Nuriko confirmed.

Suddenly red light flashes from the temple and its light purifies the tentacle-like away, releasing Miaka and the others.

Kyouka stands outside the temple. "Kagehoshi!"

"You!" Kagehoshi looks surprise. "How did you get out of the maboroshi?"

"You underestimate me…just like your boss…" Kyouka tilted her head.

Miaka and Suzaku Warriors looks confuse at the exchange between Kyouka and Kagehoshi.

Kanna appeared beside Kagehoshi, still holding the mirror. Suddenly the mirror start floating on the sky and on the mirror, we see the reflection of Gakathei.

Gakathei laughs. "Finally we meet again, Suzaku No Miko…" 

Kyouka's body trembles in anger and fear. "Gakathei…"

"Suzaku No Miko!" repeated Chichiri in shock. He looks at Kyouka. 'That red aura is unmistakable belong to Suzaku. But how…why…there's two Suzaku No Miko?'

"What the hell are you talking about? Suzaku No Miko is Miaka!" Tasuki yelled. "Not that girl!"

Miaka and the rest are too shock to react at the news.

Gakathei snorts. "Tasuki, I presume? Ah, yeah, you as well as the one called Tamahome and Hotohori did good fighting me to death before… It should be fun to deal with you guys again…"

Kyouka gasps. "They…are dead…?"

Gakathei laughs. "You should be proud, Suzaku No Miko, your warriors never lose hope even after you abandon them...and crossing to this world… They were persistent and fight me well…"

Tears are falling down on Kyouka's cheeks. **"You kill them! I will not forgive you!"** The mark of Suzaku appeared in her forehead followed by unseen force that made it way toward Kanna and Kagehoshi as well as the mirror.

A barrier appeared preventing Kyouka's attack.

Gakathei mocked Kyouka, "Honestly, you still think you can win against me huh? All that left standing between me and Suzaku is only you but you're nothing, nothing without your warriors, miko…"

Kyouka fell down on her knees. "I'm nothing without…"

Chichiri realize that Gakathei is trying to hypnotize Kyouka. "Don't listen!" He suddenly yells. "He's trying to mess your mind up!"

Kyouka snapped out of whatever trance she having.

Gakathei is furious because Chichiri was meddling his business. He's so close in getting the last shred of Suzaku's power within Kyouka but the monk mess it up.

Kanna suddenly sing. It hypnotized everyone as her spell slowly took place. Miaka and Suzaku warriors find themselves unable to move and realize in horror how they slowly turn into stone, starting from their bottom.

Kyouka gasp. She moves to try to stop Kanna but Kagehoshi electrocute her till she falls down on her knees again.

Gakathei laughs. "How does it feel, Suzaku No Miko, to see your warriors die in front of your eyes?"

Kyouka simply glares at Gakatei.

Suddenly we hear the sound of Amiboshi's flute which break Kanna's concentration and thus broken the spell that hold everyone.

Suzaku warriors don't waste time anymore. They quickly gather their power and attack Kagehoshi and Kanna.

Seeing that they are outnumbered, the enemies retreat themselves after threatening how it is still far from over…

Amiboshi fell down on his knees. He sighs in relief. "Thanks Heaven…"

Kyouka slowly stand up and rushes toward Amiboshi. "Mitsukake, please heal him!"

Mitsukake nods and rushes toward them.

Miaka and the others slowly stand up as well. They all look dazed.

"W-what the hell is going on here!" Tasuki yelled angrily.

"Took the question right of our mouth…" Nuriko commented.


End file.
